Ruthless Eyes
by amblewat
Summary: Frank Hardy and Callie Shaw have been happily married for two years. They have established careers and are very happy. Their lives take a turn for the worse as a stalker decides that Callie is his. Frank is on the hunt...his task is to find him.
1. Chapter 1

I have edited this so that it is T for teen. So please enjoy the story...the only thing that has changed is chapter 3 so if you have read it you can reread chapter 3 only. If not enjoy the story. I hope you like it. It is a sequal to Stealing Innocence.

Chapter 1: Tragic Demise

Twenty four year old Callie Shaw was Christmas shopping with her husband. It was approximately two weeks until Christmas and they were getting a few last minute gifts for his brother, Joe, and her father. Frank had her hand and she looked into his deep brown eyes and smiled. He smiled back. He was six foot one, lean and had dark brown hair. He had captured her heart at sixteen and she had never looked back. They were walking past the 'North Pole' where a bunch of hyper and happy kids were waiting for their turn with Santa Claus. She smiled at them wistfully...soon maybe.

Frank saw his wife gazing at the children. "What are you thinking about, sweetie?"

"How much I love you...and when it is the right time...what a wonderful dad you will be."

He leaned over and kissed her tenderly. "You will be a great mom too...and I love you."

"HEY! Watch those public displays of affection."

Frank and Callie broke apart and turned about. Callie doing what she could to hide the bag she was carrying. It was holding his Christmas gift.

"Talk about painting the kettle black baby brother."

Callie smiled at the youngest Hardy. He was the exact opposite of Frank. Blonde hair, blue eyes, an inch shorter but more athletic and he was spontaneous. Frank tended to be more serious. The word serious wasn't in Joe's vocabulary. He had his arm around his fiancée and her best friend Vanessa Bender. Joe and Vanessa were planning on a wedding next December. Vanessa had long ash blond hair and blue grey eyes. She was tall and slender.

"Watcha got?" Joe asked mischievously. He reached for the bag.

Callie smacked his hand playfully. "Don't you dare, Joseph Hardy...you have to wait for Christmas like everyone else."

Joe put on his puppy dog eyes look. "Awe come on, Callie..."

She waved her finger. "Don't even think about using that look. It doesn't work for Frank and it won't work for you either."

Frank laughed at Joe's defeated look. "Don't worry, Joe...you only have to wait two weeks."

Callie's cell phone rang stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Hello...yes this is she." Joe was still trying to peak in the bag. She sent a glare Frank's way. Frank stood in front of his brother.

"So did you see the hockey game last night on ESPN?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "The Red Wings completely gave away the win."

Callie, with Joe distracted, focused on the telephone call. "Hello Dr. Anderson, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Hardy...I'm calling because of your blood test results."

Callie frowned. She had gone for her check up two days ago. Was her cholesterol off? "What is it?"

"Well...based on your HCG levels I would say that you are about 16 weeks pregnant."

"WHAT?"

This effectively got Frank, Joe, and Vanessa's attention. Frank raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetie?"

She waved for quiet. The doctor finished his statement. "You see Dr. James Richards as your OB/GYN is that correct?"

It took all Callie had not to collapse. "Yes that's right."

"Good...my nurse made you an appointment for this afternoon at 3:30. Please be there, dear."

Callie bit her lip and nodded. "Okay...no problem." She hung up and faced her husband, brother, and best friend.

"Is everything alright Cal?" Vanessa asked concerned.

"Fine." She answered; her voice was an octave above normal.

Frank gave his brother a look and looked towards the food court. Joe taking the hint said. "Hey lets go to the food court for lunch. I'm starved." He grabbed Vanessa's hand and steered her in that direction.

Frank took his wife by the waste they hung back a bit. He could tell at a glance that she was close to tears. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"I have to go to the doctor at 3:30 today," she whispered.

"Why?"

She sniffed then looked up at him and smiled. "I'm pregnant."

It took Frank about 30 seconds to register what she said. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "When?"

"I don't know. That is why we are going to the doctor at 3:30. But according to my blood work I am about sixteen weeks."

"Huh?"

Callie laughed at his expression. "I know that is what I thought. But we will find out soon enough." She pulled Frank in for another kiss.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank and Callie left the doctors office about an hour after there arrival. Callie had a big bruise forming on her right arm but she was beaming from ear to ear. Frank thought she looked beautiful. He was still in shock but he was very happy. They were supposed to go to his parents' house for dinner this evening. So they were planning to go by Callie's parents' house for a few minutes to tell them the good news. Frank pulled into the drive way he got out of the car and went to open Callie's door. They walked up to the front door together and rang the door bell. They waited for a few minutes and they didn't answer the door.

Callie shrugged. "Maybe they are in the yard and didn't hear it." She took out her key and inserted it into the lock. They opened to door. "Mom! Dad! It's Callie...are you here?"

They went towards the kitchen. Nothing could have prepared Frank for what he saw. Callie's parents were both lying in a pool of blood with multiple stab wounds. Callie screamed and fainted.

Frank scooped her up in his arms and took her to the den. He laid her on the couch and pulled out his cell phone. He dialled.

"911 what is your emergency?"

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBBHBHBHBHBHBHBHHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Joe and Fenton Hardy were in the office of Hardy, Radley, Hardy, and Hardy Investigations. Fenton was closing a file on a case they just completed.

"I'm so glad that was wrapped up before Christmas. Maybe we will have a restful one for change."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Awe come on dad...don't you like the excitement."

"I do but I also like to have some peace and quiet too. How was the mall today?"

"Van and I ran into Frank and Callie. Callie got a phone call though. She seemed a bit off, Frank too for that matter."

"Did Frank say anything?"

"Nope we just all ate lunch then they left. But I know this...my spidey senses say that something is going on."

The police scanner in the office stopped the rest of his statement. "Unit 12...Unit 14...Unit 7...report to 12 Pine Lane we have a 27-1. All other units switch to frequency north...Over."

"Unit twelve...10-4."

"Unit 14...10-4."

"Unit 7...10 -4."

Joe paled. "Dad isn't that..."

"Callie's parents address." Fenton said grimly.

They both grabbed there coats and ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: More Questions than Answers

Joe Hardy drove as fast as he dared through the neighbourhood. His heart was pounding in his chest. Thankfully, Callie's parents lived two streets down from Elm Street. He and Fenton both pulled up to the house. There were 3 black and whites with their lights flashing surrounding the home. One officer was speaking into his radio. Joe recognized the phrase requesting a CSI team. Joe ran up towards the door. Fenton was close behind him. They hurried down the hall and stopped dead in their tracks. Joe saw two bodies covered with a sheet. He paled...please no.

He heard gasping to his left. Joe looked over towards the den and his knees almost buckled in relief. Frank was holding Callie in his arms. She was hyperventilating and hysterical. Con Riley was standing over them. Joe and Fenton hurried over. Joe couldn't speak. Fenton asked the question.

"What happened?"

Frank looked up at his father with tears in his eyes. He swallowed. "Her parents...they're dead."

Callie moaned..."No."

Frank soothed her. "It will be okay, sweetie."

"B...but. t...th...they suffered. Th...They were...scared. Who...who would do this?"

Frank closed his eyes and held her tightly. "I don't know, sweetie...but we'll find out."

Joe watched his brother silently. Poor Callie, she was devastated. He knew he would be if he had found his parents dead in their kitchen. He shuddered at the thought. Frank lifted Callie into his arms and carried her out the front door. Joe and Fenton followed. Con Riley approached them just as Frank put Callie in the passenger seat of his car.

"Frank we are going to need to talk to the two of you."

"I am aware of that Con...But you can come to my parents' house. That is where we will be. I am getting her away from here. I think that will help."

Con nodded. "Very well...I'll see you when we are done here."

Frank nodded to his father and brother. They went to Joe's car and Frank pulled out of the driveway.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Laura Hardy and Vanessa were oblivious to the problems at Callie's parents house. They were preparing dinner. They too were talking about Callie and Frank's behaviour at the mall.

"I don't know Laura...but whatever it was she was stunned. Frank told Joe silently to go away. I hate it when they do that. I know something was wrong. I want to know what."

"I'm sure Frank probably felt he wanted to talk to Callie alone dear."

"I know but still...what could it be?"

"It could be anything dear."

"I know it was from a Dr. Anderson."

Laura smiled. "Vanessa dear...I don't know what it could be. I mean I have an idea but it is just that."

"What?"

Before Laura could reply the sound of the garage door opening got there attention. They all jumped. Fenton walked through the door, behind him was Frank and Joe. They were supporting a very upset Callie between them. Vanessa and Laura ran over.

"Cal...What is it?" Vanessa asked worriedly.

Frank sat Callie down in the kitchen chair. Fenton was already holding a glass of water for her. She took the glass and drank a few sips. Then she put her head in her arms and continued crying. Frank had taken the liberty of paging Callie's obstetrician while in the car. Hopefully he was going to call back.

Laura gave her husband a look as she rubbed Callie's back. "What has happened?"

Callie's phone rang stopping Fenton from responding to his wife. Frank picked it up. "Hello...this is her husband." Frank walked out of the room. Joe followed his brother; Fenton followed a couple steps behind him. They quietly approached. They heard one side of the conversation. "No, doctor, she can't talk right now. She is really upset...her parents were just found murdered in their house." Joe was perplexed and glanced at his father. Why did Frank call a doctor? He listened intently putting a comforting hand on Frank's shoulder, Fenton did the same. Frank continued and was apparently answering a series of questions. "No...No...No...Can she take anything? She's hysterical." Frank's face turned red. "OF COURSE I HAVE TRIED CALMING HER DOWN."

Joe started rubbing his back soothingly. He didn't dare interrupt.

Frank's eyes widened. "Valium...is that safe?"

Joe watched as Frank listened. Frank started to relax just a bit. "Okay...I can send my brother to get the prescription." Frank listened again he spoke again shakily. "Is there anything else that I should do?"

Joe's heart broke for his brother. He could hear the worry in his Frank's voice. Joe glanced at their father the same look of concern was in his eyes too. Frank took a deep breath. "Thank you for calling Dr. Richardson. We'll be back tomorrow. Bye."

Joe asked quietly. "What pharmacy am I going to?"

"Bayport Pharmacy..." Frank pulled out fifty dollars. "I'm not sure how much it is. But that should cover it."

Fenton cleared his throat. "Son...who is Dr. Richardson?"

Frank watched his brother go out the door and slowly turned to face his father. "One of Callie's doctors."

"I gathered that Frank...why did she see him today?"

Vanessa came in. "Frank...I can't get her to stop crying. I've tried everything. Where's Joe?"

"He went to the pharmacy to get some valiumn for Callie."

Vanessa nodded. "Good she needs it. I've never seen her this upset. What happened?"

Frank took a deep breath. "I'll go get mom. Dad can tell you both at the same time." Before his father could get another word out of his mouth he hurried back down the hall. He whispered to his mother and she vanished down the hall. Next he picked Callie up gently and carried her up the stairs towards his old bedroom. He opened the door and closed it with his foot. He laid Callie on the bed and spooned up behind her. "Sweetie...I know you're upset but try to calm down...please...I know it is hard but you have to remain as calm as you can." He rubbed her tummy gently. "It's not just you I'm worried about."

She seemed to finally respond to that. Her crying eventually slowed turning to sobs...then to an occasional tremble.

"I'm sorry," she finally managed to whisper.

"Sweetie...don't be sorry. That was awful for me to see. They are your parents. I can't fathom what you're going through. I can only help you get through it."

Callie rolled over and hugged him. "I love you so much."

"I know...I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confessions

Joe returned to the house with Callie's perscription. He got out of his car and saw a patrol car come in behind him. He smiled at the man that was a dear friend. "Hey Con."

He walked over. "Is Callie doing any better?"

Joe shook his head. "Not really. I had to go to the pharmacy to get her some valium."

"I need to talk to her before she takes it and I need to talk to Frank."

Joe raised his eyebrows at him. "If you value your life, Con...I would wait until tomorrow to talk to them. Mom I'm sure has heard what had happened by now. She will get very upset if you try to question them tonight. Please can it wait?"

Con pursed his lips together. "I suppose I could wait until morning to talk with them."

"Thanks Con." He watched the policeman drive away. Then he turned on his heel and went inside. He retrieved a glass of water and headed towards Frank's old room. He rapped on the door and waited for Frank to tell him to enter. "Come in..."

Joe turned the door knob and handed the water to Callie. "Here sis...this is for you."

Callie took the water and took a sip. She saw the bag. "What's that?"

Frank kissed her temple. "Something to help you sleep. Don't worry...Dr. Richardson prescribed it."

Callie swallowed but held out a shaking hand towards him. He placed the pill in her palm and she took it. Frank handed the glass of water back to Joe. "Give us a minute."

"Sure big brother." He turned and waited outside the door.

It was about fifteen minutes later but the door finally opened. Joe noticed that Callie was now sleeping in one of Frank's old sweat suits. Joe raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"Okay big brother time for twenty questions."

"I'm not in the mood?"

"Too bad... do you need to let some of your emotions out?"

Frank thought for a minute. "No, but...I think we should go downstairs. I need to only say this once. Then I'm going to bed too. It has been a very emotional day."

Joe followed his brother down the stairs. Vanessa, Laura, and Fenton were waiting at the bottom. Laura took one of Frank's hands and Fenton took the other. They guided Frank to the sofa. Vanessa and Joe knelt down in front of them.

Frank finally let a lone tear fall from his cheek. "She's sleeping."

Laura squeezed his hand. "That's good darling...are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. I'm just angry at whoever did this."

Fenton said soothingly. "We all are. We are here for you and Callie. It will be alright."

"I know dad." Frank answered sadly.

Vanessa said. "I called the gang. They are going to be bringing stuff to your house tomorrow. Joe and I can start calling Callie's relatives tomorrow if you want."

Frank nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime big brother...Why did Callie get a call from Dr. Anderson today?"

Frank sighed. He had really hoped to keep this a secret a bit longer. But he wasn't sure if it was a good idea now. Especially if something were to happen and he not be there. He needed his immediate family to know. "Callie's pregnant. She's sixteen weeks. We just found out today."

Everyone gasped. Vanessa squealed. "Oh Frank...that's wonderful. She must have had an ultrasound today...do you know what it is?"

"I do." He smiled.

Joe leaned over. "And? Come on Frank don't leave us hanging."

Frank looked at his family. This was the one thing that he could focus on during this dark time. He couldn't help but smile he could still see the ultrasound. "A boy...sometime in May."

Laura sighed contently. "That is… oh I can't believe it."

Fenton saw the look on Frank's face. "You were going to tell Callie's parents before coming over here for dinner."

Laura paled just as a smoke smell came into the den. "OH MY GOD... THE ROAST!" She jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

Joe took the opportunity to sit beside his brother. "Congratulations."

Laura Hardy came back into the den holding a roasting pan with what looked like a big piece of charcoal.

Joe wrinkled his nose. "Please tell me we don't have to eat it."

Laura gave her son a dirty look. Fenton laughed. "Remember the last time you burnt the roast, dear?"

This statement was rewarded with a dirtier look from Laura. "Yes and it was your entire fault; we'll order pizza."

Frank, Joe, and Vanessa looked at Laura's embarrassed face and began to laugh.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Callie woke up the following morning feeling groggy. Even in her groggy state she could feel that she was being watched.

She rolled over and looked into her husband's brown eyes. "Morning."

He kissed her softly. "Are you feeling better?"

Callie bit her lip. That was a good question. "I don't know...I..." She gasped. "Frank!"

"What?"

Callie didn't answer she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her stomach. Frank felt a little movement in her abdomen. He smiled. "Wow...he's awake."

"Did you tell your parents, Joe, and Van last night?"

"Yes I did...they knew something was up other than your parents, sweetie."

"I'm glad you told them."

"Con Riley is going to want to talk to us sometime this morning."

Callie's eyes filled. "Okay...will you be with me?"

"Of course I will."

Callie bit her lip. "I want to go home."

Frank kissed her. "We will once we speak to Con."

Callie was cleaning her kitchen after the last guest had left for the day. It was right after the funeral and Callie was exhausted. Vanessa, Joe, Laura, Frank, and Fenton were helping with the clean up. Fenton saw Callie reaching above her head putting a bunch of heavy glass casseroles away.

"Whoa there young lady. I'll get that."

Callie blushed. "Thanks Mr. Hardy."

"No problem."

Callie yawned. "I'm so tired."

Frank turned away from the sink where he was drying the dishes his mother was washing. He put the towel down and went over to her. "Why don't you go to bed, sweetie? We're almost done here."

Callie bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

"YES!" Vanessa, Laura, Joe, Fenton, and Frank said at once.

Laura looked stern. "You too, Frank. You are dead on your feet. Let us finish up."

"Mom..."

"NOW!"

Fenton looked over his shoulder. "You're fighting a losing battle, son, and you know it. We will only be here five more minutes tops."

"Oh alright...goodnight everyone. Dad, don't forget to engage the security system when you leave. You know the code."

"I do."

Joe pushed Frank and Callie out the door. "Good night."

"Night." Frank said. He followed his wife upstairs and shut their bedroom door. He could see Callie looking at a photo album on the bed. Frank knew it was their wedding pictures. She had been looking at them a lot lately. Frank watched her for several minutes. Frank heard a beep from the security console in the room. He knew from that little beep that his family had left the house.

Callie pulled him close to her and buried her face in his chest. Frank stroked her hair and kissed her softly. "You liked cleaning because it was a distraction."

She nodded into his chest. "I need to be distracted...I...just want to forget everything...just for a moment."

Frank took the album from her hands and sat it back on the shelf. "I know, baby. What can I do to make you feel better?"

Callie looked up and got lost in the depths of his brown eyes. "Love me."

Frank kissed her lips. They were soft and very intoxicating. He remembered their first kiss how amazing it was. Every time he kissed her it was as if he were kissing her for the first time. They stood up and he reached behind her and unzipped her black dress and allowed it to fall to the floor. "Always..."

Callie allowed herself to get lost in the feel of her husbands loving embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Being Stalked

Callie returned to work a week later. The police were no closer to finding her parents killers. She was sad and distracted. Her boss was being his usual difficult self. He still insisted she keep her deadlines for the features she said she'd write prior to her parent's tragic deaths. She had now been at work since 8:00 AM this morning. It was 10:30 PM now. She worked until about 10 last evening too. Thankfully Frank, Fenton, and Joe had been out of town on a case. Frank wouldn't have let her get away with this for anything. But they were scheduled to come back today. She was expecting her phone to ring at any moment. Luckily she was working on the final paragraph of her feature story. She didn't hear someone approach her cubicle. She started to drift off to sleep...she couldn't help it. She sat up stiffly.

"Why can't I write this last sentence?" she grumbled sleepily.

"Because you are exhausted, sweetie."

Callie wheeled around and saw her husband. "Frank! You're back." She kissed him softly. "I missed you."

"Me too, mom and Van missed you at dinner all week. They said you were working. Vanessa even said that you didn't come home until eleven last night.

Callie sighed. "Mr. Vance wouldn't increase my deadline it is still due tomorrow. Thank goodness I'm almost done." She turned around to her computer and began to type. Frank massaged her shoulders and watched the computer screen. Callie typed a few more sentences and sighed. "There...I hope it is alright. Normally Priscilla proofs it before I send it to Mr. Vance but she is long gone."

She selected the print button and the laser printer across the room came to life. While she waited for it to finish she melted in Frank's arms. Frank was furious at this Mr. Vance how could he not extend her deadline given the dire circumstances? When the printer stopped humming she put it in a red folder and walked down the hall to the corner office. He pulled her into a kiss.

"Are you ready to leave, sweetie?"

Callie yawned in response. "Yeah." She grabbed her keys and her purse.

Frank took her car keys. "Joe is in the parking lot. He wanted to be sure I got you. He'll take off when he sees us."

Callie smiled gratefully. "Thanks, darling. I have to be back for a meeting tomorrow morning."

"But, sweetie, you've been working over twelve hour days for the last few days. You need to rest."

Callie sighed. "I will, Saturday when I'm off. I promise."

Frank put an arm around her shoulders and escorted her from the building. Joe was sitting in his red firebird right next to Callie's green Volvo Sedan. Joe nodded at them and waved and took off.

Frank opened the passenger door for her. "Let's go home, sweetie."

"Sounds good to me."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank was driving through the deserted streets of Bayport. He looked in the rear-view mirror. There was a white four door sedan following them from a distance. Frank didn't like it. He dialled Joe's cell phone which he picked up on the first ring.

"Yeah..."

"Joe where are you?"

"The wawa on route one. I just finished pumping some gas. Why?"

Frank glanced over at Callie. She had fallen asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"There is a white car following me and Callie. We will be at the wawa in five minutes. When you see us, follow the white car and see if you can get a license number. Then I want to lose him. I don't need this right now. Callie is exhausted."

"No problem brother. That guy doesn't know who he is messing with. Probably thinks you guys are an easy mark. Sit tight."

Joe got into his car and started the engine. He sat at the exit of the wawa and waited. He saw Frank and Callie a minute later. The line was still active. "I got ya Frank. I see the tail. White Honda accord...Jersey plates. Number SEA 1414."

Frank wrote the description down. "Good...I'm going to stop at mom and dads. Call dad give him a heads up. I don't have my firearm with me and I know you don't. He can come out of the house to check on things. Hopefully this creep will keep driving."

"I'll follow him and make sure he leaves the neighbourhood."

Frank pulled into the driveway of his parent's house. Fenton Hardy was in the driveway with his gun in hand. The white car drove right past them. Joe followed in hot pursuit. Fenton peaked in through the window.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine...especially since Callie slept through it all."

Frank's phone rang again. He accessed the blue tooth. "Yeah?"

"The prick is parked a block from your house. I'm going to talk to him."

"No...Wait for dad."

Fenton got into his car and took off. Frank would have followed if Callie hadn't been in the car. Who was this ass hole?

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Furious, he watched as Frank Hardy pulled into his parent's driveway. He saw who appeared to be Frank's father in the drive way with...A GUN? Damn it. He took off down the street. He knew they would go home eventually. Callie had to be tired from her marathon work sessions. She never saw him tailing her all week. She was so lovely...she looked just like her mother. 'I can't wait to have you to myself'.

He glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw a blond haired young man approaching his car. He saw another car careen around the corner. He recognized the man as the one Frank was talking too on Elm Street. "Damn!"

He peeled away from the curb furious. "You punks can't keep me away from her! She's mine!" He didn't realize that he screamed his statement out loud and Joe Hardy heard every word.

Joe had been halfway to the car when it took off. Fenton pulled up beside Joe. "Let him go son. Did you get a look at him?"

"Dark hair, Caucasian, and wearing a patriot's hat. Other than that. NO. But we have a big problem. Call the police and have them come to the house."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Laura Hardy had been awakened by the phone ringing. She had picked up the extension in there bedroom just as Fenton had picked up the den line. She heard Frank's request and was baffled and really worried. She peered out of her bedroom window. Frank was still in the driveway with Callie sleeping in the passenger seat.

"What is he thinking?" She put on her robe and hurried outside.

"Franklin David Hardy get in this house right now. Callie doesn't need to be asleep in a chair."

Callie stirred at Mrs. Hardy's voice. She opened her eyes disoriented. "Fr...Frank...what are we doing here? Why aren't we home?"

Frank sighed. "Someone was following us, sweetie. I stopped here as a precaution."

"Is it a case you're working on?"

"I don't know."

Laura Hardy stopped the conversation. "INSIDE NOW CHILDREN."

Callie and Frank jumped out of the car at the same moment. That tone always got results, every single time. Laura put one arm around Frank and the other around Callie. "Now Callie...you have had a very long day. You go straight upstairs to bed."

Callie nodded. "I don't have anything to wear."

"I have a plenty of night gowns you can try dear."

Callie didn't have the energy to argue, she went upstairs. She didn't bother with a gown. She dug into Frank's drawers and came up with a sweatshirt and sweat pants. She put them on and fell into an exhausted sleep.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank was pacing in the den when Joe and Fenton returned. The grim expressions on there faces did not help with Frank's anxiety one bit.

"Did you talk to him?"

Joe sat Frank down. "Not exactly, but he was angry and I heard him say something."

"What?"

Joe glanced at his father uneasy. Fenton nodded. Joe stated exactly what he had heard. It took Frank about ten seconds to digest what he said.

"He's stalking my wife!"

Fenton nodded. "It looks that way."

A forceful knock was heard at the door. "Open up...police."

Frank sat down warily. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Up in Smoke

Frank, Joe, and Fenton had been up most of the night. After giving the licence plate and make of the car to the police man. A suspect came back to them almost immediately. "Jerry Todd, address, Trenton New Jersey. He's done some hard time for attempted murder and various domestic violence charges." Fenton said curtly.

"I don't like this bozo following my wife."

They did have a picture of him and Joe said it looked like it could be him. "But, dad...isn't he on parole or something? He could go back to prison. Why risk leaving Trenton?"

"We can only speculate. I'm waiting on his back ground to come up now."

The computer dinged and a report began to print. Fenton grabbed it and began to read. "He's divorced...it could be helpful to talk to..." Fenton's eyes got wide and his mouth opened in shock.

"WHAT?" Joe and Frank asked simultaneously.

Fenton looked at Frank, Joe, and then Sam. "Jerry Todd was Sarah Shaw's ex husband."

The scanner got there attention. "Battalion one...battalion one we have a 10-70 at 15 Cherry Tree Lane. Over."

Frank paled. His house! It was on fire! Joe grabbed Frank by the arm. "Come on! Didn't Callie just leave to go?"

They took off out the door. Laura seeing the distress on their faces followed them. Fenton drove and Frank and Joe climbed in the back. He made it to Frank and Callie's street in record time. The police had already sealed off the street directly in front of the house. They all saw the flames and Laura gasped. "Oh my god!"

Frank was searching the crowd that had gathered. He saw Callie standing off to the side watching the fire almost memorized. "Cal!" He jumped out of the car and ran to her. She turned towards the sound of his voice. When she saw him what little resolve she had crumbled and she collapsed sobbing.

"Frank!" He had reached her before she hit the ground. Joe was right behind. Frank held her tightly as they watched the firemen work. The roof collapsed and Frank had to turn away. It was the worst feeling in the world. What was going to happen to them now? Frank didn't bother stopping his tears.

Fenton Hardy was looking for the fire marshal. "What happened?" He asked curtly.

The fire marshal jumped. "Detective Hardy...well it looks like Arson. Molotov cocktail to be precise. Isn't this your son's home?"

"Yes...they are over there." He pointed to the devastated couple.

The fire marshal saw the state Callie Hardy was in and yelled over to one of his medics. "Allen...ten o'clock. Make sure she is alright." He turned to Mr. Hardy. "She called the fire department. She said that she pulled up to the house and fire was coming out of her living room window. Is your son Frank currently working on a case? Has he made any enemies?"

Fenton nodded. "We just found out last evening that my son's wife is being stalked. We have a suspect but we cannot locate him."

"I'd appreciate everything you have. I'll work with Lt. Riley on this."

"I'd appreciate that."

Another car approached with squealing tires. Sam Radley pulled up and jogged over to Fenton. "You'd better get back to the house with Frank and Callie. They just got a package. The return address was this one. I don't think they would go through the trouble of sending themselves a package do you?"

Fenton cursed. What now?

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

The group went back to Elm Street. The fire marshal promised he would stop by later once the scene had been investigated. Frank and Callie could then see what was salvageable in the house. Sam put the package on the kitchen table. Fenton, Frank, Joe, and Sam put on some latex gloves. Con Riley came in through the back.

"What is it Joe? Your message said it was urgent."

Joe gestured to the package. Con took a pair of gloves himself and glanced over at a trembling Callie who at the moment was being comforted by her mother in law. Frank opened the box and the first thing he saw was a note made of magazine clippings.

_You shouldn't be touching her Franklin. Don't do it again...or else. I've been watching you. This is your last warning. Sarah and George didn't listen...you'd better._

Frank shuddered at the coldness of the note. He was chilled to the bone as the meaning of the words finally hit him. Callie's stalker had killed her parents. Now Frank was convinced that it was Jerry Todd. He pulled out a DVD. He took it out of the cover. Fenton dusted it for prints and found several. Con Riley took the case and began the process of lifting the prints from the cover. Frank turned to his mom and Callie. "Why don't you go into the kitchen?"

Callie vehemently shook her head no. Laura shrugged.

"Sweetie, please...I don't know what is on this. I don't want you to get upset."

Callie glared at Frank and hissed. "I am being stalked...my parents have been murdered...and my house has been burnt to a cinder. I DON'T see how I could get more upset!"

Frank, without further preamble slipped the disc into the DVD player. He went over to his wife and sat her down on the sofa. He didn't know what to expect but he was going to comfort her.

Frank saw video of Sarah and George Shaw they were in the kitchen of there home cooking dinner. "You know George...I don't think Callie has been feeling well lately. She seems so tired."

George was setting the table. "I have noticed too dear. She has been working on those feature stories about the new rape crisis shelter."

"No I think it is more than that."

George kissed her neck. "Well you are her mother and what is the phrase mother's always knows best."

Callie sobbed at that. Frank pulled her closer to him. The date on the right hand corner was December 8. It was a day before they died.

Fenton was furious. It was a very touching moment but it was meant to be a private one.

"This moron placed camera's in your parents home without there knowledge." Sam said curtly.

As if to confirm that the video abruptly changed. December 11 9:40 PM.

Joe looked at the screen and gasped. It was a couple that was unaware that they were being recorded and they were in the middle of definitely something private. Joe blushed and looked down at his feet. The room it looked familiar. Then the girl her long hair. "Oh my god." He whispered.

An anguished cry was heard behind him. He turned his head abruptly and saw Callie leap of the couch and hurry up the stairs towards Frank's room. Frank was close behind his face showing his shock. Joe mashed the stop button.

"If I find that bastard…"

"I can't hear this." Con muttered.

Joe turned to his dad. "If I find that sick son of a bitch… I'll kill him."

Fenton saw that Con was singing the Star Spangled Banner with his fingers in his ears.

"You'll have to get in line behind Frank."

Vanessa Bender came barrelling through the front door. "JOE! Oh my god. I just drove by Frank and Callie's. Their house it's destroyed...the fire department."

Joe nodded. "We know, baby."

"Are they alright? Are they here?"

Laura answered quietly. "Yes they're here."

Vanessa started towards the stairs. Joe grabbed her arm. "Wait, Ness."

"What?"

He looked at her sadly. "There is more."


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter. Please read and review. I love the reviews. Thanks so much. And I apologize in advance for the cliffie. Thanks for reading. Amber

Chapter 6: Sorrow and Frustration

Callie ran up the steps as quickly as she could. She went through the door of Frank's room and collapsed on the bed. Frank was close behind her and pulled her into his arms. She didn't feel safe anymore...she felt like she did after...Callie trembled and cried. But it was her husband's silence that unnerved her the most. He had his arms around her, comforting her. But she could feel his anger...was he mad at her...himself...the guy who did this or a combination of all three? She looked up at him through her tears.

"Frank please say something."

He kissed her forehead. "It's going to be alright, sweetie."

Callie blew up she pounded his chest in frustration. "Frank, don't tell me it is going to be alright. It is not alright! That bastard who ever he is went into our home and planted these little cameras recording our every move. Home is supposed to be safe...home is supposed to be a place that is private...not on display!"

Frank could have cursed at the callousness of his remark to Callie and wasn't upset in the least that she had lashed out at him. He took her wrists and laid her down beside him.

"I know...baby...I just want to comfort you. Reassure you that everything will eventually sort itself out."

Callie bit her lip and she could almost feel it bleed. Just thinking about the end of her senior year of high school made her cringe. Although he didn't ask her to recall it...it came anyway. And it came from out of the blue...a flashback her on her stomach on her bed. That tattoo gun's motor running. The pain...she began to tremble violently. She could see his arm. The tattoo. She uttered a single name. "Tony..."

Frank realized what was happening. At this moment Callie wasn't on Elm Street. She was eighteen and at her parents house remembering the worst moment of her life. "Callie...Callie...baby...you're safe. He's not here. Look at me sweetie...It's Frank."

Frank continued his continuous stream of encouragement and comfort until she appeared to snap out of the horrifying flashback. "Frank..."

"It's alright sweetie. I'm here."

"Hold me please...just hold me."

Joe was sitting on the sofa waiting for his brother to come back from down stairs. The fire marshal had come by and said that they could go to the house tomorrow. He will still anxious to see Frank. His parents were in the kitchen cleaning up dinner dishes. Frank and Callie had not come down. Laura had brought them a tray. Vanessa had gone home to her mother's house. Joe was almost wondering if Frank was ever going to come back down when he heard a telltale creak on the top step. Joe watched his brother come down the stairs with the dinner tray. He went into the kitchen and came out moments later. Joe put an arm around his older brother. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Callie's really shaken. She had a flashback...you know about Andolini. I slipped her a valium."

Joe nodded in sympathy. "I'm sure she was shaken and the flashback just proves it. But you didn't answer my question. How are you Frank?"

His father came in at that moment from the basement; however, at the moment the brothers didn't notice. Joe was looking at Frank with concern. Frank was trying to hold everything together. Joe seemed to realize this. "Look...when times are bad we need to lean on each other. You have a lot on you right now. Callie needs you but you don't need to be the Rock of Gibraltar. I know if that had happened to me...I would be very rattled at least. I mean...damn Frank it was an invasion on Callie AND you."

"I know, Joe, and I'm...pissed. This jerk has been following Callie and her parents for god knows how long. He has thrown Callie's and my life into a tailspin and I don't know how to stop it. So NO I'm not fine. I'm anything but fine. But what else can I do other than help my wife. She's pregnant with my son. I want to find this bastard and rip him apart with my bare hands. That is how mad I am. She isn't safe...our child isn't safe until I catch him."

Joe pulled his brother in and hugged him. "Until WE catch him big brother. And believe me we will catch him. You, me, dad, and Sam."

Fenton came up behind them. He put a supportive hand on Frank's shoulder. "He won't hurt Callie, you, or your son. I promise."

"I'm scared dad for both of them."

It was Fenton's turn to hug Frank. "I know and it is okay to feel that way."

Frank, Joe, Fenton, and Sam followed up on every lead regarding Jerry Todd. They came up empty every time. It was as if he had vanished off the face of the earth. Frank was beyond frustrated...he was furious. They had gone into Callie's parent's home and found the cameras that the suspect had planted there. It had been confirmed that Jerry Todd's fingerprints were all over the CD case. So he was their only suspect. Three months had past and Callie was doing well with her pregnancy. She was working horrific hours which worried Frank greatly. That was the one great thing about having his office out of his parent's home where they were currently living. He knew exactly what time she came home. Most of the time it was after dinner and after Laura and Fenton had retired for the evening.

Fenton was surfing the internet for leads. Joe was typing up a report and Sam was trying to talk to Jerry Todd and Sarah Shaw's old friends from Trenton. Frank was trying to assist with that but was having little success. Callie's car pulling up in the driveway mid-afternoon completely caught them off guard. Frank jumped up and went to the front door to greet her. When he saw her face he frowned and joined her on the sidewalk. "What's wrong?"

Callie's lip was trembling and she held up a box for Frank to see. "It was sent to my boss...he...I...I'm scared Frank."

Frank looked at the package and the all too familiar packaging. He pulled his wife protectively against him. The note inside read: You've been very naughty Callie getting pregnant behind my back. Soon we'll be together and I'll rip the child right out of you if I have too.

Frank subconsciously looked around and held Callie tighter. "He isn't going to get you or our baby Callie."

Callie nodded but started crying hysterically. Joe joined them on the sidewalk. "What happened?" He took the box from Frank so that his brother could focus on his wife. Laura and Fenton were waiting patiently in the hall. When they saw Callie's face and the note in Joe's hands Fenton immediately called the police. Callie was crying in Frank's chest. Frank lowered her to the couch and held her tightly.

Joe had gotten a pair of latex gloves and was looking through the box. "What is on the disc Callie?" He asked softly.

Callie covered her face with her hands. "It's me and Frank...again...before mom and dad died I think. It was around Thanksgiving." She looked absolutely mortified that her boss had gotten the disc.

Joe pulled out another envelop with Callie's name on it. He raised an eyebrow. "Callie is this what the note came in?"

She started shaking and crying harder but she managed to nod.

Frank was absolutely furious but kept his comments to himself. Callie was hyperventilating and very stressed and he was extremely worried about her. "Sweetie...it's alright. He won't hurt you. You're safe here."

Vanessa came through the door. Completely unaware that something was wrong. "Hello...anybody home." She came into the living room and gasped at the sight of Callie. "Callie what's wrong?" She rushed over to her friend and sat on her other side. She ran her fingers through her hair and encouraged her along with Frank.

Fenton came in wearing a pair of gloves himself. He looked at the note and jaw clinched in fury. He looked over at Callie and Frank and could see that they were both very upset at the latest mailing. The doorbell rang and Laura rushed to go answer it.

Fenton Hardy grabbed the box and went to the door. Con Riley was there with a puzzled look on his face. "Fenton what is going on?"

"The stalker that is what is going on. Take it. It was mailed to Callie's boss...Edward Vance. Callie brought it home distraught. You can go take his statement then come back for hers. But she is very upset."

Con took the box. "I'm sure she is. I'll go talk to him."

He hurried back to the room and saw the whole family huddled by the couch. Frank was doing what he could to sooth her. Between him and Vanessa she seemed calmer. "Con took it as evidence. He'll be by either today or tomorrow."

Callie lifted her head and looked at her husband then to her father in law. "Can I wait until tomorrow? Please?"

Laura reassured her. "Of course you can." She gave her husband a glare. Fenton gulped. He knew if he didn't tell Con to come back in the morning he would be couched for a month. He nodded. "Absolutely sweetie."

Frank looked at her and pulled her to her feet. "Why don't you go lie down for a bit?"

Callie looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh CRAP! I have a deadline...Mr. Vance is going to kill me."

Frank's eyes narrowed. "Oh no. You are not going back to that office today. You can work from home if you must."

"He won't let me!" Callie cried.

"He'd better. I'll call his boss Liz Webling in New York. She may be writing for the NY Times now. But she still owns the Bayport Gazette."

Callie swallowed and did not dare argue with her husband. Chances were her boss would be distracted by Con most of the afternoon anyway. "Okay...I have my laptop in the car."

Joe went out the door and fetched it for her.

Frank helped Callie to her feet and they went upstairs towards his room. "Have you eaten anything sweetie?"

Callie looked over at Mrs. Hardy. She wasn't very hungry but hadn't eaten anything all day. She had been very nauseous. "Yeah...I ate a sandwich at work."

Laura Hardy didn't let her completely off the hook. "I'll bring you some fruit and veggies to snack on dear."

Frank looked at his dad. "I'll work from my room if that's okay. I want to keep an eye on her."

Fenton narrowed his eyes. "You don't have to ask son."

Callie was working on her story at Frank's computer at his desk. Since Frank was adamant about her having the more comfortable chair. She was writing about the teacher of the year for the Bayport School systems. She smiled as she saw the familiar face. It was Chet Morton. He was a history teacher and happily married to a girl named Christine Rodgers. They were expecting a baby girl later the same year. Her cell phone rang making her jump. She looked at the display and groaned. It was the Gazette. "Hello..."

"Where the hell are you? Your story needs to be here by six if we are going to print it!"

Callie sighed. "I'm working on it Eddie...chill."

"I am your boss remember. Don't tell me to chill. I know I told you that you couldn't work from home. You get too distracted...I can tell the difference in your work."

Callie narrowed her eyes and glanced over at her husband who had stopped what he was doing...giving her conversation with her boss his full attention. She answered her boss. "Bull shit...we all know that I produce the same quality of work anywhere. You don't want to go there"

"The only reason you have the job is because of the owner."

Callie seethed. She may have gotten the job because of Liz but...she knew she had talent. "I am a good reporter and I don't appreciate you hounding me. For my entire tenure with the paper I have NEVER missed a deadline. EVER!"

"You are slacking everyone else is putting out twice as much work as you."

Callie suddenly got very dizzy. She shook her head but continued her conversation. "NO they aren't...maybe one or two people but NOT everyone. And I am NOT slacking! Please just let me finish this from home today. That package really rattled me and the police still have to come here to take my statement."

"If you had stayed here we could have called the police and it would have been over with."

"OH so that I can keep my husband in the dark." Callie felt a cramp in her abdomen and put a hand on it (this went unnoticed by Frank). But that didn't stop her. "I don't think so...I work for you. I live with him...now...I am sending the story to Priscilla. She will proof it and send it too you."

"You'd better have your pregnant ass in here tomorrow or you will receive a written warning. Is that clear Mrs. Hardy...?"

Her face turned red in anger. "Crystal." She mashed the end button and turned her phone off. She put her head in her arms. Frank came over and rubbed her shoulders. "You know...I really don't like him." He said gently.

"He is such a jerk...I mean I know he has loads of experience. He came here from San Francisco...he has a couple of rewards. But he is ruthless." She melted at Frank's ministrations. She pressed the send button on her e-mail and said bitterly. "There he can have the article and if it wasn't about Chet I would tell him to shove it up his ass."

"You still should...Chet would understand."

Callie stood up and gasped and doubled over.

Frank grabbed her arms. "Sweetie what's wrong."

Callie waited for the pain to pass and looked up at Frank fear in her eyes. "I don't know...but...I..." The next thing she knew the room started spinning and she heard her husband's voice in the distance before she passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Close Calls and Complications

Fenton Hardy was helping his wife get ready for dinner when he heard a commotion upstairs. He listened intently and heard that it was the voice of his daughter in law. She was obviously talking to someone. Hopefully not Frank but Fenton did not want to intervene. Then he heard the words work and not slack off and knew she must have been speaking on the phone. Fenton whistled.

"Laura...that boss of hers better tread lightly. Frank is wound up tighter then an eight day clock."

Laura frowned. "What I can't understand is why Frank isn't getting on the phone."

Joe was picking up a couple of carrot sticks that his mother had been cutting to put in a salad. "She hates it when Frank gets involved with her work."

"She shouldn't be stressed. I mean...I know she has been more stressed about this stalker but she needs to reduce as much stress as she can." Laura's nursing instincts taking a firm grip on her. "The poor child has had enough stress to...I'm not going to jinx her." She started stirring the spaghetti sauce absentmindedly.

Fenton shrugged his shoulders and continued to butter the bread to put in the oven.

"MOM! GET UP HERE!"

Laura dropped the spoon into the pot and hurried up to Frank's room. She saw Callie on the bed unconscious. "Oh dear! Fenton! Call an ambulance! Joe! Bring me my blood pressure cuff and stethoscope."

Joe ran into the bedroom with the items his mother requested. She took them and said. "Wait outside for the ambulance." Joe didn't dare argue with his mother. He dashed out the door just as his father hurried in with the cordless.

"I don't know...Yes she is breathing fine and she has a pulse."

He looked at his wife for instruction. Laura Hardy was listening to the blood pressure cuff and she finally released its pressure. "138 over 95."

Frank frowned and tried to wrack his brain. His mother spoke his unanswered question. "Her diastolic is high Frank." Seeing him pale Laura did what she could to sooth him without giving false hope. "This isn't necessarily the best reading. I'm sure it is what has caused her to pass out. But when she is more rested they will test her again. Plus they will collect her urine to check for protein. Once when we get to the hospital and once again in six or 24 hours depending on what the doctor wants to do."

Fenton interrupted. "Do you know if she had any abdominal pain?"

Frank nodded. "She doubled over then she passed out. I thought it was of pain."

Fenton relayed the information to the dispatcher.

"The medics are here!" Joe yelled from below. Fenton hung up the phone and ran to the top of the stairs. "She's in here."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Callie woke up in the ambulance. "Frank! Where's Frank?"

"I'm up here sweetie. It's okay."

Callie wanted to see him. Where was he? Before she could ask she could feel the stretcher lurch as the ambulance came to a stop. "Frank!"

The medic soothed her. "It's alright Callie...he's right outside waiting for us. As soon as Skip opens the door he'll have your hand okay. Please calm down."

Callie's eyes stung. "Okay."

The door opened and 'Skip' grabbed the end of the stretcher at Callie's feet. He pulled and lifted it with ease. She looked over to her left and saw Frank. She grabbed his hand. "What happened?"

"It's okay...you passed out. We didn't know what was going on."

Callie was wheeled into the hallway of the ER. The EMT walked up to the desk. "Where would you like Mrs. Hardy?"

The nurse bit her lip. "We don't have a bed...we are going to move her straight to Labour and Delivery per her practitioner's request."

Callie started trembling. "I'm scared Frank."

The nurse smiled at her but said hurriedly. "You would have been transferred there anyway sweetie. Besides, the rooms there are so much more comfortable."

Skip nodded. "We can take her up now. It won't set us back too much. Will that help you out?"

The nurse looked relieved. "Thanks Drew."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Fenton, Laura, Joe, and Vanessa who had pulled up to the Hardy residence just as the ambulance pulled away were speeding towards the hospital. When they were assembled in the car Fenton asked his wife who was the charge nurse for the night shift on the Labour and Delivery ward. "What is it Laura?"

Laura squeezed his hand. "Well I can't diagnose her...but she probably has the beginning stages of preclamsia."

Joe asked. "Is that bad?"

Laura's eyes filled with tears. "It can be...especially since Callie is only 26 weeks. If her blood pressure doesn't get lower and/or if they find protein in her urine. They will put her on bed rest until she has the baby."

Vanessa bit her lip. "She isn't going to like that."

"She'll tolerate it for the baby I think. But all we can do is wait and see."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Callie and Frank were greeted by a nurse as soon as they went into the door. Her name was Maria. The nurse smiled. "Hello dear...did you come..."

The EMT interrupted. "By ambulance. She is 26 weeks pregnant, her blood pressure was 138 over 95 and she was unconscious. ER was full and her practitioner wanted her transferred up here."

"What is his name?"

Frank answered. "Dr. Richardson."

The nurse nodded and smiled at Callie and Frank. "We'll take good care of you." Then she addressed the EMT. "Thanks!"

Another nurse came over. "We have room twelve available."

They wheeled her down the hall into a cosy room. Well Frank thought so anyway. It was decorated in lavender and white. There was a rocking chair and a recliner. Frank imagined that is where the dad's crashed while their wives here resting. If rest was permitted that is. The nurses and the EMT's quickly took Callie off the stretcher. The nurses immediately set to work. Maria was hooking Callie up to a monitor...the other nurse whose name was Lindsay according to her name badge was at a keyboard. "What is your name?"

"AH! That hurts." She clutched her stomach. Frank took her hand and instinctively looked where the nurses did. He could see a wave appear on the monitor. When it diminished Callie finally answered the nurse's question. "Callie Hardy."

Maria hooked up a blood pressure cuff to Callie's arm and pushed a button. The blood pressure suddenly appeared. "139 over 92." She said. "Honey, we need to get a urine sample. We don't want you to get up until we've talked to the doctor."

Frank was gripping Callie's hand in both his own. To these girls this was routine for them. They were kind but he wanted some information. Callie grasped Frank's hand again and moaned.

"Frank..."

He smoothed her hair. "Relax baby. Breath slowly...relax."

The door burst open and the two nurses looked up and were astonished. "Laura...we thought you were off today?"

"I am but this young lady is carrying my grandson. Wild horses aren't going to keep me out of here. Now...what is her blood pressure and is she contracting?"

Maria nodded. "139 over 92 and yes she has had three."

The doctor came in at that moment. "Hello Callie..."

She bit her lip and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm scared."

He looked at her monitor and took her chart from Laura. "We don't have anything to be scared of yet sweetie. We're going to start some tocolytic medications to stop these painful contractions you're having. We are going to pump you full if IV fluids to see if we can get that protein down in your urine. Then we will go from there that is after I check you."

Callie who was in the middle of another contraction only nodded.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Fenton was pacing outside the door of the labour ward in the waiting area. They were the only ones there at the moment. Vanessa was clinging to Joe's hand tapping her foot with impatience. The door opened and Laura came out. She walked over and sat down next to Joe.

"Well...she was contracting when she got here but the tocolytic drugs are working so that is a good sign; however her cervix softened some. Her blood pressure is also high and she does have protein in her urine. They will know for sure in about six hours but she probably has at least mild if not severe pre-clamsia."

Joe's eyes popped out of his head. He counted on his fingers. "So drugs stopped Callie's contractions...she has high blood pressure and chicken in her pea. But what does it all mean and will they be okay?"

Laura couldn't help but laugh at Joe's assessment. "Well stopping the contractions was definitely a good thing. If we can we want to get the baby to at least the 32 week mark preferably more. But if she has the toxaemia they may want to deliver her early. It depends on how well they can maintain her blood pressure with rest and possibly blood pressure medicine."

Fenton kissed his wife. He felt like his job was a piece of cake compared to this. "Is she feeling better?"

"Yes she is and she is resting. They are going to keep her here overnight to restrict her movement and wait to repeat her labs."

Joe looked through the door. Laura smiled. "Go on then we are going to go home and rest."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Vanessa, Joe, and Fenton went down the hall to room twelve. Vanessa peaked inside and saw Callie lying on her side apparently asleep. Frank was dozing in the chair. He jerked awake when he heard them approach. "Hey..."

Vanessa kissed his cheek. "How are you holding up papa?"

"I'm tired...but relieved. It wasn't the best news but not the worst either. The baby looks good so now they are watching her blood pressure. It finally went down a bit."

Fenton was looking at the monitors. "Geez it wasn't this high tech when you fellows came along."

Callie opened her eyes. "Progress...Mr. Hardy."

Joe beamed at her. "Hey sis...feel like doing the Jitterbug?"

Callie sighed tiredly. "Only if it is with the bed bugs. I'm not moving."

Vanessa smacked her boyfriend. "Don't tease her...do you want me to bring you anything...either of you for that matter?"

Callie shook her head no. "I'm okay." Then her eyes closed.

Laura walked in and tapped Fenton, Joe, and Vanessa once on the shoulder hard. They both jumped as her finger made contact. "Out! She needs to sleep! I am going to stay here too. I want to monitor things."

Fenton kissed his wife. "I knew you were going to say that."

Laura laughed. "I have to have at least one snore free night."

"I don't snore..." He hissed.

Frank and Joe both said simultaneously. "Yes you do pop."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Revelations

Frank and Callie were still waiting to see the doctor when he came back from his rounds. She would have her labs repeated later in the evening. Callie's blood pressure was still a little high but it was much better. Laura was still monitoring Callie like a hawk. Frank was relieved that his mother was here.

A knock at the door took his attention away from the news. "Come in."

Joe entered and smiled at them. "Hey guys."

Frank answered him. "Hey yourself." He looked at Callie. She was still sleeping.

"How is she?"

"Better."

Joe sighed and looked at him worriedly. "Con is here. He needs a statement from Callie."

Frank took a deep breath and began to count to ten. He knew Con needed a statement...his brother was worried about him getting angry. Little did Joe know however; he had already had Callie write down everything that happened. "I'll go talk to him Joe. Callie wrote everything down late last night after her contractions stopped."

Joe breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll sit with her Frank. He's in the waiting room. When you are done with him go to the cafeteria and grab a bite."

Frank eyed the bakery bag. Joe grinned. "Sorry I only got two. Besides mom said you needed a 'good' breakfast. And who am I to argue with her?" Frank grumbled but nodded. When Frank walked out of the room he plopped down in the recliner. He had brought a bag of donuts with him and dug into the bag.

"Hey...where's mine Hardy?"

Joe looked over and grinned. "Hey sis!" He pulled a Boston crème out of the bag. It was her favourite. "Right here. I'm not that mean."

Callie sat up in the bed and took the donut. "Yum. Breakfast sucked and I know Frank hasn't eaten anything since yesterday. Please tell me you sent him to the cafeteria?"

"Of course I did." They ate their donuts in silence. There wasn't anything really interesting on CNN but Callie hated the other morning stuff.

Callie's cell phone rang. Joe went over and picked it up and handed it to her. Callie sighed at the reading. "Hello."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET FIRED!"

Callie cringed Joe looked surprised. Callie answered evenly. "No Mr. Vance I'm not..."

"I have six stories that have to be written today. I've assigned them all except for one. I need you here! Where the hell are you?" Joe's eyes narrowed.

Callie's eyes filled with tears. "In the hospital."

"I can't have you falling apart right now! What the hell were you thinking..."

Joe snatched the phone out of her hand and walked towards the door and shut it as Callie's boss said. "You shouldn't have gotten pregnant if your body can't handle it."

"Funny I don't think I can get pregnant." Joe looked up at the nurse's station and saw his mother and father looking at him. He rolled his eyes and focused on the conversation.

"Who is this? You put that slacking bitch back on the phone."

"I'm her brother in law...look you pompous ass. You will not talk to Callie like that and I'd better not hear about you calling her names OR attack her work ethic again. She works damn hard for you and I don't know why she puts up with it."

"Because I will fire her if she doesn't."

Joe clinched his jaw. "I have four words for you pal...Family Medical leave act. Callie has been there for two years she is entitled to this time off...WITHOUT HARRASMENT!"

His parents approached. Joe continued. "Now the next time you talk to Callie...I want compassion...understanding...and NO name calling. Or I am going to tell my brother everything you said and he is going to come have you for breakfast and I will help him. And I may even give my old friend Liz Webling a call...GOT IT!" He slammed the phone shut and said to his parents. "Her boss is a piece of work."

Fenton took the phone from Joe. "Go get Frank he's in the cafe and ask him what happened yesterday when this guy talked to Callie. Then CALL Liz immediately. I'm going to talk to Callie until Frank gets back." Joe didn't argue and left the ward fuming.

Fenton knocked on the door. "Come in." He walked in and smiled. "How are you sweetie?"

Callie looked over surprised. "Mr. Hardy...I'm good..." She turned away to wipe away a stray tear from her eyes. "Tell Joe thanks when you see him again."

He sat down in the rocker and squeezed her hand. "Okay kiddo I want to know what is going on. You didn't use to work these horrific hours and you loved your job. What changed?"

Callie's eyes widened she bit her lip and looked down at her hands.

Fenton continued gently. "Honey the deadlines he gives you are almost impossible to make unless you work ungodly hours...he treats you like dirt."

"I know..."

"Why?"

Oh boy...She didn't know what to do here. She knew exactly why her boss treated her like this...the only reason she put up with it was because once you get a bad reputation in this business it is hard to come back. Being a reporter was her dream. And her boss was ruining it. 'Come on Callie where is your courage?'

Her silence worried Fenton greatly. He put squeezed her hand. "Callie..."

"I don't know where to start..."

Fenton smiled. "The beginning honey."

"Well about six months ago...he...my boss...Mr. Vance made a pass at me."

Fenton inhaled sharply for a moment no air was in the room. Callie continued. "He called me into the office and praised the story I had been working on. Said that it was brilliant the next thing I knew he asked me if I wanted to celebrate by going out to dinner. Well, at that point alarm bells started to go off and I got scared. I said no thank you and he...blocked me from leaving. He...pinned me against the wall and tried to kiss me. I pulled his pony tail and kicked him in the jewels. He doubled over and I told him that I was VERY married and I wasn't interested and hightailed it out of there."

"Ever since I rejected him he has given me shorter deadlines...more stories but not ones that are important except occasionally so that Liz doesn't get suspicious. He gives me snide comments all the time." They didn't hear the door open or Joe and Frank walk in.

"Why didn't you tell Frank about this?"

She bit her lip. "Well the day it happened you, Frank, and Joe were in Washington testifying for a case. I didn't tell Frank because I knew he would go over and kill him. That whole week I had nightmares about..."

Fenton finished her thought. "Andolini..."

Callie nodded. "They had finally stopped when Frank got home and I didn't want to...bring it up again because I was scared."

"Honey...this is sexual harassment and I know if Liz knew about it she would put a stop to it."

"It's my word against his. But I do keep a journal about it in my car and I wrote the other stuff down on notebook paper so that I could put it in there later."

Joe had a supporting hand on Frank's shoulder. He whispered to Joe. "Go get that journal...her keys are on the fireplace." Then he approached the bed. "Callie..."

She jumped and gasped. "Frank! I..." She could see the compassion and understanding in his eyes and started crying.

Frank sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. "It's going to be okay sweetie. I just wish you had told me. But I understand why you didn't."

Laura Hardy came into the room at that moment. She grabbed Fenton by the arm and pulled him from the room. When she shut the door she said, "Why has her blood pressure gone up again? She isn't supposed to be stressed!"

Fenton cleared his throat and told his wife everything. Laura Hardy paled. "Well I'm glad she told you. The doctor is about to go talk to them."

Dr. Richardson nodded to Laura and Fenton on his way into the room. Laura sighed. "She is going to be on complete bed rest and based on the readings he wants to hospitalise her to see if he can get her blood pressure under control with medication. If he can then she will go home to be on bed rest. If it still continues to fluxuate then she will stay here until she delivers. I will tell you this though...stress definitely spikes it Fenton you have to find that stalker and you and the boys need to go have a chat with Callie's boss. Van and I will stay with Callie until Frank gets back."

"Then you are going home to bed." Fenton said sternly.

Laura Hardy stuck out her tongue and headed back to the nurses station.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Fenton Hardy drove silently. Joe was in the back seat, Fenton didn't have to look to see that he was clenching and unclenching his fists. Frank was riding shot gun. His jaw was clenched and his mouth was in a thin line. He was reading Callie's diary that Joe had retrieved from her car. They pulled up to the Gazette and walked through the door. Frank was in front. He headed straight for the office that Callie had taken her story to that one evening he came to get her. He could hear raised voices from behind the door. The unmistakable angry voice of Liz Webling.

"Why did I get a call from Frank about you being unreasonable to Callie then?"

"But she hasn't been pulling her own weight. Ever since she got pregnant her work has slipped. I've had to rewrite practically everything. She thinks because you are friends you won't discipline her."

Liz Webling narrowed her eyes. "That isn't the Callie Shaw Hardy I know. She works hard and is a better writer than I am. Do you have proof of any of this?"

The door banged open. "Probably not, Liz." Frank said furious.

Liz wheeled around and saw the Hardy's. "Frank!" She went over and hugged him. "I was going to come by and see Callie later."

"She would like that...please forgive me but I have a few things to say."

He went over and grabbed Edward Vance by the shirt collar. "How dare you make a pass at my wife and then treat her like crap for rejecting you. Don't you know that is what we call sexual harassment? You have no right to treat her the way you have. She is in the hospital with toxaemia and has to go on complete bed rest. She can only get out of bed to use the restroom and take a shower. And the doctor said and I quote...reduce as much stress as possible. As much as she hates to do it, she is going to have to take a leave of absence. Two things are stressing her out at the moment her stalker and YOU. The stalker when I find him will be arrested and tried. But YOU...if you ever treat my wife the way you have the last few months ever again...I will personally make sure you regret it."

He turned to Liz. "I hate to do this too you. But if this problem isn't corrected. You know what will happen. You are a good friend but my wife comes first."

Liz Webling put a hand on Frank's shoulder. "Of course Callie comes first. I'm not offended in the least bit. Believe me this will be handled quickly."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Callie was looking at wedding magazines with Vanessa in her new hospital room. She was surprised at how tired she felt but shrugged it off.

"Van what colour are you thinking about?"

Vanessa looked up from her magazine. "Deep crimson...and I want to use fire and ice roses."

Callie smiled. "I should have known. This dress is pretty."

Vanessa looked over and saw the strapless dress that had a little jacket. "Oh I do like that!"

"Yeah thank goodness you're getting married next December. I'll be able to lose all this weight."

"Oh Callie you'll look fabulous no matter what."

"I feel so fat and ugly right now."

"But you aren't..."

Both girls gasped and looked over at the door. Callie smiled. "Frank! Were you snooping?"

He leaned over and kissed her then rubbed her expanding tummy. "No...I just walked in at the right time. I saw Liz and Edward Vance."

Callie's eyes widened. "Please tell me you were calm."

"As calm as I could be. I wanted your boss to know that I meant business. I also had to inform Liz that the problem had to be corrected immediately."

"I'm sure she was understanding about the whole thing. But Eddie will find ways to torture me."

Frank took her hand and squeezed it. "Not until after you have our baby he won't."

A carrier came in. "A floral arraignment for Callie Hardy..."

Vanessa went over and took it and signed the receipt. "Thanks! Oh Callie they're beautiful."

The bouquet was very pretty it was iris's and yellow roses. Callie took the card. She opened it and a single photograph came out. She clamped a hand over her mouth and gasped.

Frank took it and his blood ran cold. It was a picture of the two of them at her doctor's office. They were in the waiting room waiting to go back. "He's everywhere Frank! What are we going to do? I can't handle this...I can't..." She began to cry.

Frank pulled her into a comforting hug. "I'll find him sweetie."

Vanessa had nonchalantly put the flowers in the closet out of Callie's sight. She was dialling on her cell phone. Joe walked in and saw Callie crying in Frank's arms and raised an eyebrow. "Yes this is Vanessa Bender is Con Riley working today?"

She listened for a moment. "Can you please send him to Bayport General to see Callie Hardy please it's urgent."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Fenton and Joe were working at the office. Joe was looking over the evidence of Callie's stalker with a fine tooth comb. The only thing he didn't touch was the DVD's. He couldn't look at them...it was too personal for Frank and Callie. His dad was probably going to be furious with him. "Dad...the letters had no prints...he paid for the packages in cash at the post office one in Kirkland the other in Trenton."

"Trenton?"

Joe was surprised that his father didn't ask about viewing the DVD's yet and answered him. "Yeah Trenton...you know where he lives."

Fenton picked up the phone and dialled. "Con...We need to get a search warrant in Trenton NJ. Right...I know Judge Henry Newman in Trenton. I'll give him a call."

Joe watched amazed as his father worked. After making three more phone calls he looked over at Joe. "We'll have the search warrant tomorrow morning." Fenton gave Joe a compassionate look. "We'll need the contents of the boxes to present as evidence. He may have more evidence in his home."

Joe's face burned with anger. "Just how many more people are going to see those DVD's dad?"

Fenton sighed and put a comforting hand on Joe's shoulder. Frank and Joe were very protective of each other. "It is one of the cruellest irony's of voyeurism. In order to prosecute the evidence has to be reviewed by third parties. Unfortunately because of the nature of what is on the tapes it can be...unsettling."

"Unsettling is an understatement...Callie is devastated...Frank isn't much better but he is hiding it better at least from her."

"It's a hard pill to..."

'POP...POP...POP...POP.' Joe and Fenton had hit the floor when the first shot was fired. On the third shot glass broke in the office window. Fenton hissed at Joe..."Stay down...and stay put."

Joe rolled his eyes as his father crawled on the floor towards the door. Joe waited for a minute and then followed his father.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank had left Callie with Vanessa and Liz Webling. They both promised that she wouldn't be alone. Frank wanted to go pack some clothes. He just turned onto the street when he heard about five gunshots. He gripped the steering wheel just as a white car approached. He glared at the driver and the driver glared back. Then Frank saw the gun aimed at his head. Frank ducked as a loud 'POP' was heard and his windshield shattered. Frank heard another 'POP' and the next moment he was spinning out of control on the street. Todd shot out the tire. 'POP POP' . A stinging pain shot through his arm. Frank managed to get the car under control and look up just in time to see the white car drive off.

Frank got out of the car adrenaline still pumping though his veins. He had heard the gunshots before the driver of the white car began to shoot at him...so that meant he was shooting at...something or someone. Frank paled and ran towards his house. When he got close enough to the house he stopped for a second to catch his breath and that is when he saw her. "MOM!"

He hurried across the lawn...he could tell that Laura Hardy had been halfway to the mailbox when she was hit. Once in the shoulder and once in her chest. Frank pulled out his cell phone and called 911. He then cradled his mother in his arms. "I need the police and ambulance to 10 Elm Street, my mother has been shot. Multiple shots were fired and the gunman left in a white Toyota license number SEA 1414 Jersey plates. The gun used was a 10 round revolver. Yes I saw the gun!" He hung up the phone and focused on his mother.

"It's alright Frank..."

"Laura!" Frank turned and saw his father. When Fenton saw his wife's injuries he paled and dropped down to his knees beside Frank. He took Laura from him. "Honey...it's okay."

"I know...it hurts Fenton."

Frank was staunching the blood from her shoulder. Joe who had mercifully appeared came and was doing the same thing for Laura's chest wound. Sirens were heard from a distance but the Hardy's didn't even notice. It was surreal to Frank.

"OH MY GOD!" Fenton looked up to see his old friend Sam. "Hightail it to the hospital and check on Callie."

Frank paled and looked at his father worriedly.

"Go Frank..."

Frank looked down at his mother. She was the one that spoke. "Go with Sam...You too Joe...I'll be fine."

Joe protested. "But MOM!"

"Go...baby please...I'm worried about Callie."

Frank didn't need anymore encouragement. He grabbed his little brother by the arm and the two of them got into Sam's impala. Sam burned the rubber on the sidewalk as he left.

Fenton looked down at his wife and smiled sadly. "I'm not going anywhere."

The ambulance pulled up and the medics approached them. Laura smiled. "Fenton...I love you."

The medics began to work but Fenton didn't even notice. "I love you darling...please hold on."

"I will...I have a grandson I want to see."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Joe and Frank had climbed into the back seat. It was then that Joe noticed Frank's arm. "Frank you were hit!"

"It's just a graze."

Sam narrowed his eyes in the rear view mirror. "Joe a first aid kit is under the seat."

Joe retrieved it and cut Frank's sleeve with his pocket knife. He took a dressing and closed the wound shut as best he could. "You need stitches bro."

"I'll be fine."

"Bull shit...you aren't going up to Callie's room with a two inch gash in your arm. She is going to be upset enough as it is."

"Joe, drop it. I am going to check on my wife. I will put on your jacket to cover up the dressing. Sam will sit with her and we will go check on mom."

"AND get your arm fixed." Joe said firmly. "You know normally it is the other way around. I'm not normally the sensible one."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The girls were oblivious to to problems on Elm Street. They were chatting happily.

"I like the dresses you picked out Van...they are going to be beautiful."

"Thanks. Now I need a wedding dress I need you two to help me pick it out."

"We'd love to!" Liz said excitedly.

Callie was so happy for Vanessa and Joe. It was hard to believe that she and Frank had been married for two years now. The door opening got there attention. Sam Radley and Joe and Frank came into the room. The first thing Callie noticed was the blood on Joe and Frank they both looked pale, especially Frank. She narrowed her eyes.

"What happened?"

Frank didn't answer her he just went over to the bed and pulled her close to him. Joe did the same with Vanessa. Callie looked over at Vanessa worriedly. "Frank...Joe...Sam...What happened?"

Sam Radley sat down in one of the chairs in the room. "Someone decided to use the Hardy home as target practice."

Callie paled. "Who got shot?"

Frank hugged her. "Mom...but she was alright when they put her in the ambulance."

Callie took the opportunity to look at her husband more closely. He was wearing Joe's jacket. Callie hadn't been married to Frank for two years to know that he was stubborn. "Off with the jacket Frank."

Frank sighed but complied slowly. Callie saw his arm and her eyes widened. "You were hit too!"

"It's only a graze sweetie...I'm fine."

"What would your mother say to that?! Get your carcass down stairs and get that looked at and check on your mother or I am going to get out of this bed and take you myself."

Frank grinned at her determination. "Honey I would love to see you try. You're nurses who have had our mother hounding them about you won't let you get far. Besides, Joe already said he was going to take me."

Callie narrowed her eyes at Joe. Joe held up his hands in surrender. "He was the one who insisted on seeing you first. I tried to get him to go to the ER first but it's like talking to a brick wall."

Callie bit her lip. "Go and get that looked at and check on your mother. Let me know if she is alright."

Frank kissed her. "We will." Joe grabbed him by the good arm and pulled him out of the room.

When he left Callie looked over at Vanessa she bit her lip and started crying.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Fenton Hardy was waiting in the ER waiting room for word about his wife. He was pacing back and forth like a raging bull. He didn't notice his two sons step out of the elevator at first. When he caught a glimpse of them he hurried over. "Is Callie alright?

Joe nodded. "Sam is up there with her. He has his PI badge and his gun. I don't think that bozo would be dumb enough to go after her today."

Fenton finally got a look at Frank's arm. "What happened to you?"

Frank sighed and told his story about coming down the street and Todd shooting at him. When he finished his father was shaking with rage. "This guy is crazy."

"Frank Hardy..."

Frank wheeled around and saw a nurse in pink and navy scrubs. "I need to triage you."

Frank grumbled and followed the nurse. He came out a few minutes later and sat down to wait to hear about there mother. "Mr. Hardy..."

They all jumped up from their chairs. "Yes...is my wife alright?"

The doctor smiled. "She is one lucky lady. We have removed both bullets. Her shoulder had to be rebuilt...but the bullet in her chest missed everything vital. If it had been a milimeter to the left or right...she would be in ICU and that is if she'd survived surgery."

Frank sighed heavily very relieved. The doctor began to give them the specifics on his mother's recovery but Frank couldn't focus on what they were saying. The doctor speaking to him directly finally pulled him from his thoughts. "You look like you could use some stitches and a tetanus shot."

"Uh...I guess...a bullet grazed me...I'm fine."

The doctor shook his head and said. "Follow me Mr. Hardy...I don't like having bullet wounds sitting in the ER. That will only take me a few minutes to fix."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank went back to his wife's room to find Sam, Vanessa, and Callie playing a game of Monopoly. Frank smiled at this...the girls didn't stand a chance. Sam was a great Monopoly player and he along with his brother and father had played with him many times through the years and always lost soundly. Vanessa looked up. "Hey Frank! How's your mom and your arm?"

"Mom is out of surgery and is doing fine. My arm stings a bit but is fine." He looked at his lovely wife. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine and bored."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I know but...you know why you're stuck here."

Callie nodded. "I just don't feel safe here. I want to go home but then I remember..." Tears fell down her face.

Frank hugged her against him. "We can rebuild or buy something Callie. It will be alright. Mom and dad did say we could stay as long as we needed to."

"I just hate bothering them and now with my stalker shooting out the house..."

"The guy is just crazy Callie...when we catch him he is going back to prison and will be convicted of more charges."

Callie buried her face in his chest. "Will our lives ever be normal again?"

"Absolutely."

Callie didn't say anything she rolled the dice and took her turn. "Go check on your mother Frank...I'm fine." At that moment her son decided to kick her particularly hard. In fact Frank could see it. He smiled. Callie looked down and rubbed her tummy. "Correction...we are fine."

HBHBHBHBHHBHBHBHBHBHBBHBHBHBBHBHBHBHBHBBHBHBHBHBBHBHBHBHB

Laura Hardy woke up in a haze of confusion and pain. Her husband and both her son's were there. "How is Callie?"

Fenton's eyes stung...she had just been shot and he was worried about someone else. He kissed her forehead. "She's alright honey..."

Laura's eyes swept the room and they rested on Frank and Joe. "Are you two okay?" Her voice was very weak.

Frank swallowed and Joe nodded. "We're fine. We were worried mom...really worried."

"I'm...okay." Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Frank and Joe each sat down for a moment. Then Laura Hardy's eyes opened again. "Find him...he's a menace."

Joe smiled in spite of the situation. "I guess she told us."

Fenton wiped a tear from his eye. "She sure did."


	11. Chapter 11

Characters from Janet Evanovich's Stephanie Plum series are going to make a minor appearance. Thank's for the reviews I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 11:

Fenton, Frank, Joe, and Sam Radley arrived in Trenton New Jersey at a house very close to the local hospital St. Francis. When word of the search warrant came Vanessa insisted that she could stay with Laura and Callie at the hospital. Besides Trenton was only about two hours away. Frank and Fenton did not want to leave but with encouragement from both Laura and Callie...and a promise from their respective nurses that they would be notified of any changes in their conditions...the four left.

Fenton did however take one extra precaution. He called chief Collug and asked if off duty police officers could watch Callie and Laura's rooms. The police chief readily agreed. Now they were waiting outside a duplex house that was painted white with black shutters. Two police cruisers and an undercover police car were parked at the curb. The police announced themselves, after receiving no response they broke down the door and entered the premises. Fenton, Sam, Frank, and Joe were standing off to the side and a detective gestured to them from the door. "No one is here but...can I see a picture of that girl again?"

Frank blinked and took a picture of Callie out of his wallet. The officer took it showed it to the other officers.

Frank, Fenton, Sam, and Joe looked at each other and went through the door following the officers. They went into the den and found nothing spectacular. Joe went into the dining room and kitchen and called out. "Nothing...lets look upstairs."

Sam went and found the bedroom. "Nothing here."

Next they came to a door that was locked. Joe smiled called, "Yo, Officer Gazerra...you need the ram up here again."

Seconds later they were inside what appeared to be an office. DVD's filled two full book shelves. A futon was on one wall, a computer desk was by the window. The only thing out of place was a cherry armoire. Sam whispered. "I don't like the looks of that."

Frank didn't either...in fact it looked just like the armoire that had been in his den before his house burned down. He looked at his dad then brother with apprehension on his face. "Open it."

Joe with a latex glove reached over and turned the little key and opened the door. He cried out in surprise. Fenton, Sam, Frank, and Eddie Gazarra walked over and their mouths flew open. Inside it was a shrine. It had an alter with two candles. There was a six picture frame in the center. On the left side was a picture of Callie's mother Sarah in a cheerleading uniform. In the middle a picture of her in a wedding dress. Frank noticed it was not the dress that he recognized. The third was a picture of Sarah hand cuffed and shackled to a bed completely naked. On that particular picture a single word was written in black ink. 'MINE.'

The other side of the frame was a girl that could have been Sarah's twin but Frank noticed immediately that it was Callie. The first picture in the frame was the same exact picture he had of Callie in his own wallet. It was the single shot of Callie that they had taken for their engagement pictures. The next picture was one of Callie at the beach putting on suntan lotion. The last picture was the one that chilled Frank to the bone. It was a picture of Callie lying on their bed completely undressed and oblivious to anything. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be resting. In the corner of this picture a word in black in was also written. 'TREASURE.' Frank didn't realize it but he was shaking with rage.

Gazerra was the first to speak. "Look...I have to call a detective in..."

Fenton took Frank by the arm and pulled his son...who seemed to be in shock out the door. Sam was pulling out his cell phone. He put it to his ear. They were now sitting on the porch. "Tommy...hey it's Pop. Listen...you know that guy that was in Special Forces with you...the man you work for." He paused for a minute and Joe watched as his father apparently nodded in the affirmative. "Do you think you two could track down a major creep for me?"

"I know I usually go by the book but we are running out of time. He almost killed your 'Aunt' Laura, and has threatened Callie and Frank's baby. Did I forget to mention the shrine in his house?"

Fenton watched as Sam talked to his son. "The bastard is one step ahead of us every time. The main concern we have is for Callie."

Joe didn't know what Sam had up his sleeve but looked at his father. "I haven't seen Sam's son since Frank and Callie's wedding."

Fenton nodded. "Like Sam said we are running out of options."

"What are you going to do?" Joe asked as he was rubbing Frank's back in reassurance.

Fenton smiled. "We are going to hire Sam's son and his boss to hunt Todd down in Trenton. If he comes back they'll get him and bring him to New York for Callie's parent's murders."

Joe was about to ask something else when a black BMW turbo pulled into the driveway. Joe was completely stunned 'oh man what a set of wheels.' It was followed by a black SUV. Sam and Fenton stood up and the doors to the SUV and the turbo opened up. The first thing Joe noticed was they were all wearing black...they all had guns on their hips and they looked like they meant business. Sam walked over to a Sandy haired young man that he knew was Thomas Radley. Joe was eyeing the exchange. Father and son hugged briefly. Then Fenton hugged him next. Then Tom Radley gestured to a guy who looked Cuban. He had black hair and a pony tail. They all shook hands. The officer that was executing the search warrant came out.

"Uh oh...looks like you got Ranger."

Frank eyed the police officer nervously. "Is this guy a PI?"

"Nope he is a bounty hunter slash security consultant. If you need to hunt someone he is the one you want."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Joe and Fenton were heading home. It had been about two months since the search warrant in Trenton and Fenton hired Rangeman to work the Trenton area. For the last couple of months they had screened all of Callie's phone calls, mail, and packages. She hadn't received any more presents or messages. This also meant that they were not getting any more leads. Fenton acknowledged the police officers sitting at the curb. It was late and they were both tired. The lead they thought they had did not pan out. They were both very frustrated. As it had turned out...Jerry Todd had been watching Sarah and Callie for the last three years. The DVD's in the office were in the order of date and time. There was even footage in the Hardy home. Fenton had not disclosed this fact to any of the rest of his family members. At least not yet...he had found the two cameras. One in Frank's room the other in the bathroom connecting Frank and Joe's rooms. They walked into the dark house. Laura, because of her pain medicine, always went to bed early. They walked in quietly with Joe following. The door to Frank's room was partially open. They wanted to update Frank on their 'progress'. Joe was about to blurt out a greeting but Fenton put a hand on Joe's arm.

Joe looked at his father puzzled. Frank was reading a nursery rhyme to Callie? Then Joe realized what his brother was doing and smiled. His brother was reading to the baby. When his brother was finished...Callie began to softly sing a lullaby. When she was done she whispered to Frank. "He's finally asleep...hopefully I'll be able to sleep now." She whispered sleepily.

Frank kissed her lips then her tummy. "He looks forward to story time."

"Don't you dare wake him up Hardy...remember last night. He didn't sleep a wink. I know because he was using my ribs as a jungle gym."

Frank chuckled. "He was just excited sweetie."

"I guess." She murmured then closed her eyes.

Frank stood up and stretched and put the nursery rhyme book away. He was about to go take a shower when he looked over to the door and saw his father and brother. "I didn't hear you come in..."

Fenton smiled. "Trick of the trade son...how is everything?"

"Good...her blood pressure is staying down. Now that she is 34 weeks the baby is in good shape and if she goes into labour they won't try to stop her."

Fenton smiled. "I'm glad...your mom is ready to come back to work. But because of her shoulder she may not be able to."

Frank's face darkened. "We have to find him dad. For mom, Callie, and her parents."

"We will son...I just wish I knew how to get a line on him."


	12. Chapter 12

Okay I have this story written...I hope you have enjoyed it. There are more chapters of course...I have a sequel that I am working on. Please review and let me know how you are liking the story. I'm a bit discouraged. Sigh...

Chapter 12:

Frank was sitting with his lovely wife in the den of his parent's home. They had begun to rebuild their house on the same lot with a floor plan they had found online. Right now Frank and Callie were scrutinizing flooring options and paint for the exterior of the home. Joe was surfing the TV channels sitting in front of Vanessa who was giving him a shoulder rub.

Laura and Fenton were on the second sofa relaxing as well. The phone rang and Fenton answered it. "Hardy Residence...Mr. Manoso...hello."

Frank and Joe both wheeled around at his father's greeting. They both listened intently. Fenton Hardy looked relieved. "When?"

"That is great news...how did you get a line on him?"

Fenton listened for another moment then he grinned. "Well...you can add the repaired door to my tab. So he went into his house and tried to put another package together?"

Frank was holding Callie's hand. Callie was squeezing his very tightly. Fenton hung up the phone and walked over to Frank and Callie. "They caught him...in Trenton...he is going to be extradited here to face your parents' murder charges. Then, when he is convicted, he will never see the light of day again."

It took Callie about ten seconds to comprehend what Fenton Hardy said. She looked up at him and whispered. "It's over?"

She then looked at her husband. Frank didn't wait for her to react. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. She started crying. Frank soothed her. "It's okay baby...its okay."

Vanessa and Joe were hugging each other and Mrs. Hardy came over and hugged her husband. She had just gotten her arm removed from her sling just two weeks ago. Sam Radley came through the door with his wife Ethel. "Tom just called me...did you hear from Ranger?"

Fenton answered him. "Yes we did..." The relief clearly etched in every word.

Sam came over and knelt in front of Callie and Frank. "How are you two doing?"

Callie turned and smiled at him. "I feel great...free."

Frank squeezed her tighter still. "Much better...now that I know they are safe."

Laura said enthusiastically. "This calls for a celebration. How about we order pizza for dinner? Sam and Ethel please join us."

Callie stood up and went to the bathroom in the hall. She couldn't believe it. For the majority of her pregnancy she couldn't enjoy any of it because she was so scared at finding this man over her shoulder. Now she could relax and not worry. It felt like a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders. The months of bed rest had been especially hard for her. In spite of Frank being there every evening...she still missed the closeness they once had. She was washing her hands and thought of her parents. They would be so excited for this baby and she missed them so much.

Then without warning she felt a large pop and then a gush of water. "Oh my god!" She clutched her stomach and took a deep breath as a contraction suddenly seized her.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBBHBHBHBHBBHBHBHBHB

The door bell rang announcing the arrival of dinner. Both Joe and Vanessa went to get the door. Joe opened it and grinned. "Tony! Hey can you come in a minute?"

"You bet! How is Callie doing?"

Before Joe or Vanessa could respond they heard a cry from the bathroom. Vanessa looked at Joe alarmed and went to the door. "Callie? Are you alright in there?"

There was no response and Vanessa looked at Joe and Tony worried. Tony put the pizza on the lowboy by the door. Vanessa at the same instant opened the bathroom door and went inside. Joe and Tony waited by the door. Joe's spidey senses on alert. They knocked on the door. "Callie...Van..." Joe asked.

"JOE!"

Joe noted the panic in his fiancée's voice. "Callie's water just broke...get Frank QUICK!"

Joe didn't need to hear anything else. He and Tony separated. Joe ran upstairs to get Callie's bag and on impulse grabbed her a change of cloths and towels from the linen closet. Tony raced into the den with the pizza. Frank saw Tony and beamed. "Hey there..."

Tony put up a hand to stop his friend cold. "Uh you're needed in the bathroom and someone needs to call Callie's doctor...NOW."

Laura Hardy stood up and ran to the bathroom where the girls were. Frank handed his cell phone to his father after pushing a number he had now memorized and quickly followed.

Joe had made his way down stairs with Callie's bag and her change of cloths, and towels. Laura took them and pointed towards the den in quick measure. "Get Ethel...she'll need to help a bit and tell the men to stay put."

Joe disappeared and Laura focused on her daughter in law. She was standing in front of the sink gripping the counter and moaning. Laura went into all business mode. "Honey, have you felt any contractions today?"

She gasped as the contraction stopped. "Not until my..." She moaned. "Frank..."

He immediately went to her side he applied counter pressure to her lower back and supported her weight as much as possible. Ethel appeared and took the towels and cloths from Laura. "Let's get her out of these wet cloths and into dry ones."

Vanessa looked around. "This room is too small."

Laura pointed out towards the hall. "I told Joe to tell the men to stay put."

Frank and Vanessa led Callie to the hallway. Ethel and Laura followed. With Laura's instructions they helped Callie get dressed and sat her down on one of the sofa's. Fenton approached when the girls entered. "Honey the doctor says bring her in."

Laura rolled her eyes at her husband. "I have been a labour and delivery nurse for 30 years Fenton...I know the drill. Tell the doctor the water was clear and her contractions seem to be coming about two minutes apart."

Fenton Hardy relayed the message his wife said to the doctor...

(Mr. Hardy has your wife looked at Callie does she know if she has dilated or softened any?)

Okay...he was truly out of his league. He knew that as far as dilation was concerned 10 centimetres was the magic number but what the hell?

"Laura he wants to know if she has dilated or..."

His wife cut him off. "NO! I don't know if she is dilated or effaced Fenton. I can check go get me a pair of your latex gloves."

Fenton told the doctor to hold on for a moment. Joe slipped out of the den and into the connecting office and grabbed the first aid kit and the box of latex gloves they had. Laura Hardy was using Ethel's hand sanitizer from her purse as he walked back in. Joe handed a pair to her and stood next to Vanessa. "BOYS OUT!"

Fenton handed the phone to Ethel and grabbed a gob smacked Joe. Sam did the same thing for Tony Prito who truly looked lost.

Laura focused on Callie and said soothingly. "Honey this may be a bit uncomfortable."

Frank was focused on Callie's face he didn't really want to know what his mother was doing he was sitting on his knees next to the couch. Ethel was standing to the side. Vanessa was at Callie's head. "Laura nodded. Ethel hand me the phone."

The woman immediately complied. "Hello Jim...glad to see you are on call. She is four centimetres and 45 effaced. We are coming to the hospital now."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBBHBH

Fenton Hardy drove Joe and Frank's old van through the streets of Bayport as fast as he dared. Tony, Ethel, and Sam had left the Hardy home at the same time they had. Joe was sitting up front with his father rather put out that he couldn't drive. He needed a distraction. Callie's painful cries were getting to him.

Callie gasped she was sitting between Frank and Laura on the bench seat in the back. Vanessa was sitting in the center trying to encourage her. Callie gasped as a contraction stopped. "Are...we almost...there?" Suddenly she screamed and leaned back.

Frank soothed her. "Callie sweetie... breathe and relax."

"I'm sick of breathing...don't tell me to breathe Franklin David Hardy." The she screamed again as another contraction hit her and grasped his hand even tighter.

Fenton was grinning in spite of the situation. He remembered his wife telling him the same thing. And she was a labour and delivery nurse at the time she had both Frank and Joe. When you are in the driver's seat it is a whole different ball game. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Frank felt utterly helpless. He remembered something that his sister, Gertrude, told Laura on the way to the hospital when she was in labour with Frank.

"You're right sweetie breathing is totally over rated...try imagining yourself somewhere else. Somewhere restful..."

Laura nodded and added onto her husband's words beaming from ear to ear. "Close your eyes...hold on to the memory and when your next contraction starts don't scream moan softly and relax."

Callie did what she was told. She imagined herself on the beach with her husband and actually smiled. Then she whispered. "Here's another one...mmm."

Frank continued with his counter pressure on her back and soothed. "That's its sweetie..."

"Shut up Frank." Callie snapped through clinched teeth..."I'm concentrating."

Frank did exactly as he was told. He continued the counter pressure and held her hand. He didn't realize they had pulled up at the hospital's main entrance. Joe jumped out of the van and ran to get a wheel chair. He was back a second later and Vanessa opened the side door.

Only the door opening got everyone's attention. Joe jumped back and helped lift Callie into the wheel chair. Vanessa pulled out her camera and took a picture of Callie and Frank heading towards the hospital. Callie and Frank didn't even notice. Laura and Vanessa took off after Frank and Callie. Joe stayed back with his dad. "What now?"

Fenton pulled into the closest parking space and locked the van. He smiled at Joe as they walked towards the hospital entrance together. "Now we wait."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey there! Thanks for the review. The story is almost over. Please read and review...it is about the take an unexecpted turn. :)

Chapter 13:

Vanessa Bender was sitting alone in the waiting room of the labour and delivery ward when Fenton and Joe came up. She ran over to Joe and put her arms around him. He returned her embrace and smiled at her. "Well...all we can do is wait."

Vanessa kissed his cheek. "But you suck at waiting."

"I know but I don't have much choice do I. Babies come when they want."

Vanessa kissed him soundly. "They sure do."

Joe kissed her and for a moment they forgot where they were.

"AHEM!"

They broke apart blushing. "Sorry dad." Joe grinned kissing Vanessa one more time.

He chuckled. "No you aren't...just remember public displays of affection can go both ways."

The elevator door opened forcing Joe to look up. He was stunned. "Chet...Chrissy...how?"

Chet's wife didn't answer. She gripped the sides of the wheel chair in obvious pain. "GO CHET OR I'M GOING TO HAVE OUR DAUGHTER ON THE FLOOR!"

Chet did not say anything to Joe. He hurried through the door of the labour and delivery ward. The elevator doors opened again and he came face to face with the Morton's and obviously Christine's parents. They were stunned to see the Hardy's. Mrs. Morton recovered first.

"My goodness good news travels fast."

"Actually..." Fenton said smiling. "We are here because Callie is in labour."

"Well congratulations Fenton...and Joe...my gosh." Mr. Morton said good naturedly.

"I heard she had trouble with her pregnancy..."

Fenton answered Mrs. Morton. "She did but bed rest and medication helped her a lot."

Joe was holding Vanessa's hand and smiling at them. He remained silent. This was kind of ironic after all. Then before he could say anything else the elevator doors opened a third time. Tony...with about ten pizza boxes came out along with Liz Webling, Biff Hooper, Phil Cohen, and all their 'significant other's'.

Tony smiled. "I called Chet first thing and he said they were on the way to the hospital too. So I made these pizzas for everyone. I better take one to Frank and Chet or they are going to hate me."

Vanessa giggled. "I think you'd better take it to the nurse's station and then we can rotate out for them to eat if they feel like it."

Joe gave Vanessa a mock surprised look. "Chet turn down food never..."

"There's a first time for everything." Liz said.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank went to go get some ice for Callie and ran right into Chet and Christine. He saw the pain on Christine's face and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Then he whispered to Chet..."I'll pray you get through this in one piece if you will do the same for me."

Chet laughed softly. "Callie a bit snippy?"

"Yep."

Chet nodded. "I can understand. Now you'd better get back to her. I don't fancy coming to your funeral."

Frank finished getting the ice and squeezed Christine's hand. "Good luck." He went back into Callie's room and saw her lying on her back obviously feeling better. The anaesthesiologist had kicked him out during the epidural and Frank left only because his mother was there. He returned to her side and gave her a kiss and gave her a spoonful of ice. She closed her eyes and smiled at him. "Sorry I was snippy earlier..."

"Don't apologize sweetie...I can't even begin to understand. Guess who else is here..."

Callie looked at Frank and raised an eyebrow. "Well given your reaction." She said rubbing her stomach. "I'd say Chet and Chrissy."

He nodded and took her hand. He watched as a hump appeared on the monitor. Callie was oblivious to it. 'Thank God,' thought Frank.

Laura was watching the monitor like a hawk. Frank was comforted in the knowledge that if anything were to begin to happen his mother would pounce.

"Mrs. Hardy are you sure this isn't too soon. I mean I'm only 35 weeks."

"Oh honey...the baby is fully developed. There is a very small chance of breathing problems and a higher chance of jaundice but most babies born now don't need any medical intervention. It will be okay."

"Oh..." Callie moaned again. "This epidural has helped but it still hurts."

Laura nodded. "Just let us know if the pain changes dear." Then she looked at her son. "You should both get some sleep while she is comfortable and between nurses visits."

Frank nodded. "Okay mom."

She went outside to the nurse's station they had already been there for three hours, and sat down next to the other charge nurse Betsy was her name. "How are you feeling Laura?"

"Oh I feel better. I just wish I could get this shoulder back the way it was."

"I think I am going to go check on the Morton girl. My boys when to school with her husband."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Laura Hardy went into labour room 7 which was across the hall from Frank and Callie. "Hello Chet dear."

The boy that she had known for practically all his life turned around. "Mrs. Hardy! Are you Chrissy's nurse? You can't be Callie is here."

"I'm not but I wanted to see how she was doing?"

"It hurts...something's wrong..." Chrissy said. Her face was red and she was clutching her mothers and husband's hands. Laura Hardy on instinct began looking at her vitals. "How long have you had contractions?"

Chrissy said. "This is the third time in two days that we have been here. NOW they're two minutes apart. I'm ready. I want this baby out right now!"

Laura soothed. "Well babies tend to have a mind of there own. But you are in good hands."

Chet sighed. "I don't know the nurse came in hooked her up and left. She has been in more pain since this morning."

Laura frowned. "Let me take a look at you. That nurse should have at least checked you before she left." Laura reached for some gloves just as Chrissy screamed and water came out all over the bed.

Chet turned green and both Chrissy and her mother panicked. "I knew we shouldn't have left yesterday."

Chrissy cried. "I feel like I have a watermelon stuck between my legs!"

Laura hit the nurse call button and checked Chrissy. She was fully dilated and the baby was starting to crown. "Pant sweetie, don't push."

Laura hurried over to the closet instead of linens she got sterile coverings. She handed them to Chet, Chrissy's mother, and they began to put them on. "You'd better put these on quick."

(Can I help you?) The nurse over the intercom said.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBBHBHB

Fenton Hardy was eager to check on Callie and Frank. So he and Joe went into where the nurse's station was. He thought he would have seen his wife. The nurse at the desk seemed to be very busy. "One moment sir. Can I help you?"

"Page Dr. Waite ASAP Mrs. Morton is fully dilated and the baby is crowning." Fenton and Joe both noticed the urgent tone in his mother's voice.

The nurse frowned. "Dr. Waite is in a Caesarean right now, Laura. I'll page the resident."

"Good then get two more nurses in here in case he can't make it."

"Sure..." Then she reached to the phone and dialled some numbers. Joe shrugged. Fenton grinned. "Your mother gets to come back guns blazing I see."

Joe was worried. Could his mother deliver the baby? Fenton answered his unspoken question. "Your mother has delivered many babies in a pinch during her tenure here son."

A young looking doctor came up to the desk. "Did you just page me Holly?"

"Mrs. Hardy says bed 7 is fully dilated her doctor is in surgery. All the other nurses are occupied."

The resident nodded to Fenton and Joe and said firmly. "Young lady...I don't care if your father is president of the board of this hospital. Mrs. Hardy is still on medical leave you needed to make yourself available and let the secretary watch the desk."

He grabbed the nurse by the arm and dragged her to room seven.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBBHB

Laura Hardy did not like the nurse that was at the intercom but did not want to say anything to alarm Chrissy or Chet. "Please...can't I push now?"

Laura nodded encouragingly. "Of course you can. During the next contraction...bear down when we reach ten stop then start again until we reach ten aright?"

The doctor came in just as Laura Hardy had put the baby on her mother's tummy. "It's a beautiful baby girl."

Doctor Anderson smiled at the nurse that had been working here since he had been born in the same hospital. "I'll take it from here Laura. Thanks...I know you are eager to get back to your son."

Chet hugged Laura tightly. "Thank you so much...I..."

Holly said. "The baby is seven pounds one ounce."

She kissed Chet's cheek. "It's my job sweetie." She turned about and went towards the door and walked out into the hall. She took off her gloves and saw her husband and son standing at the nurses station. Joe at the sight of her looked a little green around the gills. She discarded the sterile gown and walked over to them.

"I have a message to deliver to the Morton's unofficially of course. The doctor has to finish up."

"It felt good didn't it dear?" Fenton gave her a kiss that made their son blush. Now Joe was painfully aware what his father meant. He decided to turn the tables on him. 'AHEM'

Laura broke the kiss and nodded. "It sure did." Then she noted her son's red face. "Joe honey, are you to warm?"

Joe with all the effort he could muster answered his mother. "Just a bit."

They walked outside to the anxiously waiting family members. "John...Joan...Mr..."

He interrupted. "Peter."

Laura nodded, "Peter...your daughter and..." Then she addressed him and the Morton's, "your granddaughter is fine. The doctor is finishing up now. But I can tell you this. She is beautiful."

"Oh Laura...thank you." Joan Morton cried.

Laura hugged her dear friend. "It was a pleasure. The baby looks just like Iola's baby picture."

Peter smiled. "I knew she would...I never knew her but based on everything Chet said she must have been wonderful."

Joe smiled happily but also sadly. "She was wonderful. Uh Mom don't you want to go tell Frank and Callie the wonderful news?"

Laura kissed Joe's cheek and went back into the ward just as Chet came out with a little bassinet on wheels. He proudly announced that her name was "Tiffany Iola Morton."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Laura whispered to Fenton. "Did you want to say hi to Callie?"

"Yes I did." They came into the ward and paused at the desk so that Laura could see Callie's monitor. Her blood pressure was pretty good and the baby's heart rate was fine. She relaxed, took her husband's hand and they went inside. What she saw made her very uneasy. "Excuse me sir...may I help you?"

Fenton recognized the man a second before Laura did. Frank didn't even awaken at his mother's voice. Fenton put a protective arm around his wife and glared at him. Laura seeing the rage on Fenton's face recognized the man as Jerry Todd. She yelled down the hall. "Get security in here now!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?"

Frank's eyes opened a fraction of an inch. He saw a man that he thought had been arrested standing in the room with him and his wife with bomb strapped to his chest. Jerry Todd held a detonator in his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the great reviews and sorry for the cliffie. Here is the next chapter. I only have the epilogue left then it will be onto the sequel. Enjoy and please review if you have read and like this story.

Chapter 14:

Joe was sitting next to Vanessa and the rest of their friends. Suddenly a security guard and several police came up the elevator. The police man whom Joe recognized immediately as Con Riley came over. "Everyone evacuate now. There is a bomb."

Joe paled and looked at Vanessa. "You don't think?"

Sam Radley and their son Tommy came up the stairs with Ranger right behind them. Then Joe knew..."He's in Callie's room."

Joe, Sam, Tom, and Ranger went into the hall of the labour ward. They heard distant voices.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank looked at his wife who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He assessed the situation...anyone could come in here at anytime and frazzle this son of a bitch even more. He would push the detonator and who knows how many people get hurt. The only recourse he could see was to get the detonator from the guy's hand. If only he could get his father to distract this guy long enough so that he could strike. AND ideally do this without waking up his lovely wife. 'Yeah right Hardy. Let's get this detonator out of his hand then worry about Callie because if you don't you won't get so see your son at all'. He waited.

Fenton Hardy froze. He was too far away to get the detonator away from him. He didn't want to alarm Callie and it didn't appear that Frank was awake either. Frank could knock this man out with one solid karate move but was he awake. 'Come on son! Give me a sign. Then he saw it. Frank's hand gripped the recliner he was resting in ever so slightly. So Fenton put up his hands and whispered. "Please don't hurt them! Listen to me if you care about Callie you wouldn't hurt her."

Jerry Todd looked at Fenton with hatred in his eyes. "If I can't have her no one will. That kid won't see the light of day either."

Fenton said a silent prayer that everything would be fine. He was scared that Frank would kill this guy...given the circumstances it would totally be justifiable if Frank killed this bastard. Or worse Frank didn't get to the man in time and they all would die.

"Don't do this..." Fenton pleaded. He grasped his wife's hand.

That gesture was enough to distract Jerry Todd and Frank pounced. With lightning fast reflexes he jumped up. "HIYA!" His right hand coming down in a knife hand strike coming in contact with the side of the man's neck. Jerry Todd fell to the floor. Callie's eyes opened and looked around wildly. "What's going on? Frank?"

Frank and Fenton both jumped on top of Jerry Todd. The detonator had fallen to the floor. Frank and Fenton flipped him over. "Laura...call security...the police...and have the police bring the bomb squad." Fenton said curtly.

Callie wailed but could only watch as her husband assessed the bomb. "Dad it has a secondary timer. I have to disarm it."

Fenton didn't bother checking for a pulse. He took his belt from around his waist and used it to restrain Jerry Todd's hands. He took Franks belt and did the same with his ankles. Frank was using his pocket knife to open the bomb mechanism. Joe, Sam, Tom, and Ranger came in at that moment. Ranger pulled out cuffs and ankle shackles, then went to assist Frank with the bomb. It was crude at best and it took Frank and Ranger about twenty seconds to disable it. "There...it should be safe. How about I get this SOB out of here?"

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBBHBH

Frank didn't respond he was focused on calming his wife. She was crying. "He had a bomb? We could have died. Our baby could have died."

Frank soothed her. "I know sweetie...but Sam, Ranger, and Tom are escorting him to the station. He won't be going anywhere except to jail."

Callie did her best to calm down. Frank was eyeing her blood pressure nervously. Luckily it didn't raise all that much. They had moved her to a different room ironically the same room she had been in before. She was clinging to Frank and then she gasped. "Ahhhh."

Alarmed Frank squeezed her hand. "What's wrong sweetie..."

"It's hurting more...well not more just...Emmmm." She winced.

Frank finished for her. "Different."

Callie nodded. Fenton silently went to go get the nurse and his wife. He had a feeling another Hardy was about to make its way into the world.

Con Riley was securing the area as best he could. He saw Fenton and smiled. "Can you make a statement? Or are you busy."

"Busy...Laura...honey..." He called over the detective. His wife looked up and raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement. "Callie says something is different."

She looked at Victoria...Callie's nurse and smiled. "Lets go check on her shall we dear."

Victoria who wasn't at all intimidated by Laura smiled. "You bet. I bet she is ready after everything that has been happening."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank was waiting patiently for his mother or a nurse to return. He knew his dad would go and retrieve someone.

"I'm really starting to feel it Frank..."

"It's okay sweetie...remember a calm place and try to relax."

Laura and Frank recognized Callie's assigned nurse Victoria. Victoria came to the bed. "What are you feeling Callie?"

"I don't know...it hurts more but...I feel like if I push it will help...does that make sense?"

Laura eyed her son and smiled. She had been checking Callie. "Well dear that makes perfect sense since you are completely dilated and effaced."

"Wait a minute..." Callie asked fearfully..."Does that mean?"

"Yes dear you are ready to push as soon as the doctor gets here." Victoria said.

Laura nodded and smiled. "It won't be long now."

Another nurse came into the room. "Dr. Richardson is here."

Laura and Victoria both got into gowns. Victoria smiled at Callie and said, "Let's try pushing on your next contraction."

The doctor came in all suited up. Laura was putting the same yellow gown on Frank but he didn't even notice.

"Callie are you ready dear?" The kind old doctor asked.

"Yes...I'm ready...I've been ready."

Laura was watching the monitor. "Another contraction is about to start Callie. Take a deep breath and let it out. Then take another breath and push. We will count. When we reach ten take a breath and push again."

Callie nodded as the contraction started. All the pain she was in and everything else seemed to be surreal. Now that she was actually doing something...'working' so to speak it was actually a relief. Then whether hours or days passed Callie wasn't sure she felt a burning sensation and gasped. "It burns."

Laura soothed. "The baby is crowning honey."

Frank encouraged her. "Your almost there sweetie." In all honesty he didn't think he could have done this even if he wanted to. He was so proud of her and he loved her so much. "Push...baby."

Minutes later a cry was heard and Callie collapsed exhausted on her pillow.

"It's a boy." The doctor said happily.

Frank couldn't stop his tears...a plethora of emotions hit him all at once. Among them happiness, relief, reluctance, but especially love. He had a son...a son that he would treasure and love all of his life. He looked at Callie and fell even more in love with her than from just the previous minute. As inadequate as it sounded he whispered in her ear. "I love you." Then he kissed her and she kissed him back. Somehow his mother got his attention. "Frank...did you want to cut the cord?"

Callie pulled away from him and smiled encouragingly. "Go on daddy."

Frank didn't need any more encouragement. He approached the bassinet, his son was wailing and seemed to at that moment want to be heard. Frank cut the place where his mother indicated and watched closely as Victoria and his mother cleaned him up a bit and suctioned out his mouth and nose. Laura swaddled him tightly and handed him to Frank. "Now...take him to his mommy." She had tears in her eyes. "He's beautiful and looks just like you."

Frank swallowed and took his son to Callie. When he placed him in her arms she cried. "He does look just like you."

Victoria asked, "You don't have to know now. But do you have a name?"

Callie bit her lip. "We sure do." Then she kissed his forehead. "Take him and show the rest of the family. Then you can tell everyone his name at once."

Frank kissed her tenderly. "I love you Callie."

"I love you too." The next thing he knew he was taking his son down the hall towards the nursery. They would take a detour as his mother liked to call them to the waiting room. Frank felt like he wanted to laugh, cry, and shout all at once. He didn't realize that they had reached the door where his family and friends were waiting. A squeal from Vanessa finally got his attention. He looked at everyone. Even Chet had come down. He watched as his mother went over to his father and hugged and kissed him. Joe was holding Vanessa but had approached eagerly to see his nephew. "Well...Frank...you and Callie have been very secretive about the name...are you going to tell us now?"

Frank was still looking at his son whom he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of yet. "Luke William Hardy."

Fenton let his tears fall for his oldest son. Remembering the exact same moment almost 25 years ago now. With his voice full of emotion he said, "There just isn't anything to describe it...is there?"

Frank looked at his father and mother and realized just how lucky he was. He and Joe for that matter. "You're absolutely right dad...nothing can describe it until you experience it."

It was one of the happiest days in his life...at this moment nothing else mattered except his family both old and new. And he took comfort in knowing that Luke had a few guardian angels up in heaven watching over him.


	15. Chapter 15

This is the final chapter of Ruthless Eyes. Thanks so much for the reviews everyone. I appreciate them all. Please if you have enjoyed this story drop me a line. The next story is called Nightmares and will be published today or tomorrow. THanks for reading. Lauren thanks for being a great beta. Alainia thank you for enspiring me to write this story.

Epilogue:

Five months later:

Frank was carrying a box from the van and taking it to the house. The furniture truck had just dropped off all the furniture with the exception of Luke's bedroom furniture. That was being unloaded by Phil and Tony. Luke was going to get to the house any minute. Frank put the box down Joe did the same and they hurried into the living room. "Cal...Van...did you get the..." He didn't finish his statement because both the girls were looking at the instructions for the large play yard absolutely dumbfounded. Then without warning they each took a piece of it and began to hit the bottom in frustration.

"Stupid piece of crap!" Vanessa shouted.

"Why won't this work!" Callie shouted.

Frank and Joe looked at each other and started laughing. Callie turned around..."What is so funny?"

Frank took the instructions and eyed the girls' handiwork. Well, what was left of it anyway. "Sweetie it helps if you try to put it together so that the mattress will go on the inside of it."

Joe piped up. "Yeah the way you two had it. The mattress wouldn't go in there at all and..."

Vanessa snapped. "You shut up Joseph Allen Hardy..."

"Babe, face it. When it comes to hardware, it isn't your thing."

Vanessa stuck out her tongue.

Phil Cohen came in. "Hey Callie...Frank...the crib is set up and I put the dresser and changing table where you wanted it. Did you want the rocker by the window?"

Callie stood up. "Yes Phil...Thanks...and when you are done with that can you come put this damn play yard together?"

Phil looked at Callie and smiled. "I think I can handle it."

Callie went to the nursery which Frank had spent two days painting. It looked great. It was bright and colourful. The boarder on the ceiling was of clouds and airplanes. A book shelf was full of books. A toy box was in front of one of the windows. Callie focused on putting the bedding, that she had just finished washing, in the crib. Frank pulled out the mobile and was attaching it. They worked silently knowing full well that Laura and Fenton were going to bringing him home in about an hour. She couldn't help but reflect over the past year. Her parent's murders, the birth of her son...she still had nightmares about what Jerry Todd did to her and Frank. Frank too on occasion woke up in a cold sweat. The fact that he was willing to blow up the whole hospital because he couldn't have her made her shudder. Unfortunately, the blow on his neck caused a severe stroke killing him instantly.

Callie really wanted the house to be ready...well mostly. She knew she wasn't going to get everything unpacked...but still. She didn't want to have to worry about it. Just as she was smoothing out the quilt she heard a car horn. "Oh my god! They're here already..."

Frank chuckled and hurried down stairs to greet his parents who were still sitting in the car with Luke in his carrier. Luke was oblivious to everything except the toy hanging from the handle of the carrier. Frank opened the door for his mother and hugged her. "Hey mom...dad...thanks for watching him so that we could get the furniture in."

"No problem...he was an angel the whole time."

Luke smiled up at Frank who returned it and tickled his chin. Frank took out Luke's carrier and carried him into the house. Callie was waiting at the door. "There's my little boy..."

At the sound of Callie's voice Luke cooed. Frank took him out of his seat just as Joe came in. He beamed. "Hey slugger."

Luke cooed louder at that. Callie rolled her eyes. Joe had been calling Luke 'slugger' ever since he had leaned over to give him a raspberry on his cheek. Luke anticipating the move socked Joe in the nose. Luke didn't really mean to do it but it happened and Joe stuck to it.

A knock was heard at the door. Callie went to answer it. Before her was a US Marshall. "Are you Mrs. Callie Hardy?"

Callie clung to Luke a bit tighter. "Yes...who are you?"

The man smiled kindly. "Vincent Cross...US Marshall. I need to serve these subpoenas for you and your husband."

Liz Webling came from around the corner and took Luke from Callie.

"Subpoenas?" Callie asked.

The Marshall nodded. "Yes mame...you and your husband along with your father in law, brother in law and a Vanessa Bender have been asked to testify."

Callie's head was spinning. "Excuse me...I'm sorry but...you've lost me...my husband, brother in law, and father in law are detectives but what does that have to do with me and Vanessa Bender. They are all here by the way."

"Oh excellent..." He pulled out three more envelopes. He saw Fenton Hardy over Callie Hardy's shoulder. This was a man he both revered and feared. This man was a legend. He had detective skills most would dream of...or just pure luck. But he continued to address Callie. "It is regarding your experiences and about the Andolini Terror plot."

The name didn't register at first. When it did Callie paled and stepped back a few feet dropping the envelopes. Fenton Hardy seeing his daughter in law's distress hurried over. He grabbed her by the arms. He wanted to punch this guy for his arrogance. "You can leave now...your subpoenas have been served."

The marshal looked completely stunned but immediately complied.

Callie bit her lip. She couldn't look Fenton in the eye. Joe who was playing airplane with Luke stopped dead in his tracks. "What happened?" Frank stopped right behind him and looked at his wife. He could tell just by glancing at her that something was really wrong.

Callie's eyes filled with tears and she ran up stairs and shut the door to her and Frank's bedroom. Frank excused himself and followed her. Fenton looked at the rest of those assembled and sighed. "Andolini is finally being charged with Treason...and his network has finally been stopped."

Joe's eyes widened. "You mean to tell me?"

Fenton hissed. "She has to testify what happened to her Joe."

Liz Webling was furious. "For what purpose?"

Fenton was opening the envelopes and paled. "It gets worse...it is going to be before the Homeland National Security Committee and the Arms Services committees of the congress."

Laura Hardy who had taken her grandson once again said to no one in particular. "For heaven's sake what is the point?"

Fenton took a deep breath and sighed deeply. "The head of the CIA and the FBI wants to show they did something right in stopping a serious terror plot."

Vanessa scoffed. "You, Sam, Nancy, and Ned stopped that terror plot and it caused Nancy, Ned, Carson, and Hannah their lives. The stupid jerks!"

Fenton shook his head. "We have six weeks to prepare Callie...and Frank."


End file.
